<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel's Farewell by YuriChan06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001009">Angel's Farewell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06'>YuriChan06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Abusive Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Child Abandonment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Featuring Fanchildren, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Children, Sisters, Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unwanted and unexpected pregnancy, Angel finds himself between a block and hard place..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Dust &amp; Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust &amp; Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust &amp; Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dusk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this started as a prompt idea by Energywitch, after adapting it into a oneshot in You Belong To Me, it got me thinking... this would make a good angst story!</p><p>So thanks dude!</p><p>This story will feature two more fanchildren Abby and Apoll (Abbadon and Apollyon), daughter and son of Charlie and Vaggie, and will include the original cast as well.</p><p>I know I said I'll release this on Thanksgiving but I released it sooner because I finished Still Here which means the only fanfics I have left to write are Star Crossed Lovers and Angel's Farewell with occasional updates to the collection of Angel torture porn in You Belong To Me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I don't want ya kid! Ya can't make-" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Except... I can." Val said, grasping Angel's wrist, "It's our child, Angie baby~ A product of us. Now I don't want any complications for the next nine months Angelcakes, no stress, and no... bright ideas because if you do anything... I'll know."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Angel sighed. Val had a point, whatever he wants he gets. If he wants to force Angel to bare a child for him.. no use in escaping. If Angel tried he'll only fail. After all if he just stopped showing one day, it'll be discovered he either purposefully miscarried or... did it. The only thing Angel can do was deal with it....</em>
</p><p>_____</p><p>Rain poured heavily on the streets of Pentagram City, a young twelve year old demon girl ran tried making her way to her desired location. She tightly pulled her hoodie over her body.</p><p>Panting heavily, she entered the hotel, shaking the water out of her fur and clothes, "Father, I'm home!" She said, pulling down her hood. With her extra arms, she held up a bloody pigeon. The young demon licked her lips at the smell of fresh guts and blood dripping from its abdomen.</p><p>As expected her father was behind the counter, snoozing away. She frowned but came prepared for this. Smirking to herself, she stealthy approached the demon cat, holding up a bottle of water she brought earlier, twisted the cap and poured it over her father who awoke immediately hissing.</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Rubbing his wet eyes he frowned seeing his daughter, "What the fuck was that for Dusk?!"</p><p>Dusk giggled, "You just looked so peaceful! Anyway I nabbed us dinner!" The cat spider hybrid held up the pigeon.</p><p>Husk rolled his eyes, "You woke me up for that?"</p><p>Dusk nodded, "Yep! It was so fun! This bird was so easy to catch! I plan on ripping its feathers out to make auntie Charlie a nice pillow! It'll be great!" Her excitement suddenly died down, "Oh and I still hadn't found what I'm trying to look for... I've gotten some hints but... it's way harder than I imagine."</p><p>"You'll find him, I promise." Husk said, holding his daughter's hand, "He vowed never to give up on you, so don't give up on him."</p><p>"It's not that I'm trying to give up papa! I just can't... handle this. I'm just a kid after all." Dusk responded.</p><p>"Well when I was your age, I was surviving the streets." Husk said, his daughter was looking at a charm she was given on the night of her birth. The charm was shaped like a pig. Her "mother" left that same night. But he left his daughter the charm that opens. It had his photo on the left, and a picture of her baby self on the right.</p><p>It was the only way Dusk can know what her mama looks like without the billboards and advertising around the city. This charm was her only gateway to seeing her true mother... the true Angel Dust.</p><p>Dusk prevented her tears from taking over..</p><p>
  <em>"Let's hope she doesn't inherit your anger issues, kitty." Angel joked, one pair of arms holding the newborn cat spider hybrid, and the other fiddling with the little one's fingers, as he admired her features. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The little spawn had her father's cat body, and her mother's white and pink in form of patches all around various areas of her fur, and soft white gentle hair, her perky ears and tiny nose twitched when Angel traced his finger over them. Her wings weren't fully grown (thank god), instead they were tiny and weakly flapped open and closed with each breath she took.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you fuckin' kidding me?" Husk was next to him in the bed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm just playin' with ya..." Angel chuckled, "Promise you'll take care of her?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If I can babysit ya pain in the ass pig, I can take care of my own daughter." Husk responded, "Don't worry 'bout it. She'll be safe with me. I mean this ain't my first offspring."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Angel smiled, before reaching into his pocket, taking out a small charm, and putting it in Dusk's little arms. Reluctantly, the spider handed the baby to Husk, the newborn whimpered a bit being pry from her mother's warm embrace. He had to go... As much as it pains him to do so, "Take care Dusky." He said.</em>
</p><p>Dusk clutched the charm tightly. <em>I will find you mom... if it's the last thing I do.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story came from a random headcanon I had where I said sinners can only have children by ingesting Hellborn demons' essences which often comes in forms of pills or liquid and sold on Hell's black market. In order to chain Angel to him further, Val tricks him into taking a female hellborn's essence which creates the organs necessary to carry a child for the consumer.</p><p>Three reasons I named this story Angel's Farewell:</p><p>1: Story wise, Angel has to say goodbye to his youngest daughter, boyfriend and the HH main cast.</p><p>2: While I was writing "Unwanted" in You Belong To Me, I was listening to a song called Rose's Farewell by adrisaurus and it was SOOOO beautiful that I had to name this story after the song (it's a common quirk of mine, naming my stories after songs). </p><p>3: I was also listening to Rose's Farewell on the 5th anniversary of my favorite video game Minecraft Story Mode and it got me teary eyed, and since I love both HH and MCSM I thought it would be good to name this story after a song that reminds me of both of them.</p><p>Here is some info about Dusky here:</p><p>She's a 12 year old with white fur and Husk's cat body. Her fur has pink and black spots, patches and small hearts in various areas, she has small perky cat ears with pink and white insides, and shoulder length curly and wild white hair. On the back of her hair is a Ace of Hearts playing card.<br/>She wears a tattered black shoulderless bardot with pink trim and small dots of blood, and a ripped up knee height red ruffled skirt and long matching high heel boots. Draped around her shoulders and on her head was a light pink hooded cloak that concealed her second set of arms. She has wings but they're not fully grown due to her young age. Her wings are the same design as Husk's except the red of the wings are replaced with a pastel pink and the black are white.</p><p>The reason she looks so tattered and dirty is because she enjoys hunting (as cats and spiders do). She picks up eating demon flesh from Alastor at an early age but only treats herself to cannibalizing dead demons once a year after the Purge where she would go "collect" double dead demons and drag them back to the hotel to eat. To satisfy her never ending carnivorous cravings, she eats raw meat and drinks blood daily. If it's not meat or smothered in blood, she won't eat it. She doesn't like her meat cooked because it "takes away some of the flavor". Because of her stubborn and picky eating habits, it became a pain for her dad and the others to give her actual food. </p><p>Every day, Dusk would go hunting for animals, and always returns to the hotel with slabs of raw meat, sometimes bringing her dad furs from any furry animals as gifts</p><p>Dusk is a curious wild child. Preferring the outdoors and spending countless hours hunting or just running around freely. Her love for hunting comes from her cat side while her way of capturing and killing her prey comes from her spider side. Dusk's main goal is to save her "mother", Angel who gave her a Fat Nuggets charm as a goodbye gift. She isn't left in the dark of what her mom is (she sees Angel in porn advertising and billboards all the time), but she's given an insight in what he really is from his gift.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Victoria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another headcanon about Hellborn babies. They age normally but once they reach adulthood they stop aging. Since demons are immoral and can't die until killed by an Angel, no demons reach old age until they died that way.</p><p>Fifteen years has pass since the pilot, and during that time skip Charlie and Vaggie married and had two children who will appear later in the story alongside them. </p><p>Description appearance of Victoria. I'm not really good at this because demons in HH are VERY detailed and unique so making a fankid outta them is a bit difficult.</p><p>Victoria. She's 14 years old with grey skin and long white half up half down styled hair with pink highlights with side swept bangs on her right eye, Some parts of the back of her hair has small pink hearts and dots. Behind her hair is a hair comb in a shape of a moth. Around her neck is a velvet choker with a small red heart. She has four arms just like her dads. </p><p>She wears a red strapless tea length dress with a pink heart on the chest (similar to the heart on Angel's chest floof). The bottom and top trims of her dress has white fur with small red hearts. Finally she wears long reddish pink knee height boots. Just like Angel, she has chest floof and extra pink eyes/dots (in between her two eyes). </p><p>Despite who she was raised with, Victoria is pretty shy, and rather spend her time in her room painting with watercolors. She picks up plenty from her "mother", being a accomplished dancer and some of his humor. </p><p>She knows her "mother" is a porn star (and a dude) during the rare times they would spend time with each other.<br/>Victoria was raised in the porn studios most of her life and spent most of her time with Val, Velvet and Vox. The latter two knowing she's Val's daughter but doesn't know Angel's her mother (they think Victoria's one of Val's alive children who died since Val had children back when he was on Earth).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I don't want it kitty... the last thing it needs is ta have Val be its pops.. fate worst than bein' damned..." Angel said. He was sitting with Husk on the dark sandy shores of a nearby beach. Angel was currently in his second trimester. Husk was laying next to him, his wing around the spider protectively. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Despite Angel getting pregnant, he was still thrust into work, wearing wrappings to conceal his growing bump. No demon knew he was pregnant except for Val. Angel secretly told Cherri afterwards, and recently told Husk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wasn't your own dad an asshole?" Husk asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course he was." Angel responded, "Neglectful lonesome piece of shit..." he then glanced down, "I ain't a fool ta think I'll ever be a good parent."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well... something tells me the opposite." Husk responded, remembering all the times Angel has been a good owner towards Fat Nuggets. Angel leaned his head against the cat's shoulder in response.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>______</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Angel had mixed feelings about the child growing inside him, he still didn't want the abomination.. Hopefully whatever the child may be, he can at least ensure it'll be happy... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The pregnancy wasn't easy, Angel already know that a woman feels discomfort when with child but he didn't know it would be THIS painful. The more the child grew, the more agony Angel found himself in until the big day arrived..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There weren't any hospitals as demons could give zero fucks about a denizen getting hurt or injured. So Angel had to give birth secretly in the studio. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He breathed heavily, pain squeezing in his body and lower area, he clutched his pillow and stomach to the point it ripped open, groaning in anguish. Cherri was the only one present and they were lucky as hell the dressing room was soundproof..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Angie, I'm here... I'm here.. don't worry.." Cherri cooed, holding one of Angel's arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Angel gasp, panting, sweat soaked his fur as he forced his body to push. Trying as hard as he can to get the little parasite out of him. Blood and unknown substance was dripping out of his member. The spider unleashed a choked but pained scream, his vision blurred as tears ran down his eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Almost half an hour passed...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We're almost done, you can do it!" Cherri said, not letting go of Angel's hand, despite it crushing hers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Angel began pushing as hard as he could, again and again, and again. One of his hands were clutching at his stomach, trying to ease the pain as he felt the spawn moving inside him as it journeyed its way from the womb. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Each push increased the blood emitting until some skin was found. Pausing briefly to catch his breath, Angel let out one last push, giving all his energy and last shred of will.. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finally the pain ceased, and the little parasite slipped out of his body. Angel didn't had the strength to look at the abomination he and Val created. His vision was blurry from the tears, exhaustion, and sweat. Cherri was holding the baby, the small half moth half spider monstrosity coated in blood and other unknown substances. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The red gooey liquid stained more than half of the bed, and Angel's body was profoundly sore, his member was suffering the most, burning and aching in every way, as its tip was forced to open as wide as it could to allow the baby to escape from the womb. Nothing but the newborn baby girl's crying filled the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Where is Val?</strong> Angel thought, curling his body up, trembling and quivering. <strong>Where the fuck is he?!</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you want anything Angie?" Cherri asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No..." Angel responded, his voice cracking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's okay... I'm here..." The bomber cooed, rubbing his back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Why won't the pain go away?</strong> Angel thought, weeping. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>_____</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It took an entire night for Angel to feel a little better after labor. Cherri never left his side. She held the newborn, cleaning it off and wrapping it in a towel. </em>
  <em>She too had mixed feelings about the baby.</em>
  <em>The spawn was a small one with light grey skin just like her father and fluffy white and pink hair like her "mother". </em>
  <em>Cherri knew this... thing was the spawn of the demon who hurt her best friend.. Not to mention it itself hurt Angel and he went through so much agony just to remove such baggage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Years of blowing up people and property alike, and witnessing utter destruction and guts flying, for the first time she felt immense disgust seeing the shrieking bloody hybrid coming out of Angel's body. </em>
</p><p><em>As expected, Val didn't show up. Not that it mattered, all that did was Angel's wellbeing.. and it wasn't looking good. </em> <em>The pain stayed... and stayed.. and stayed. Cherri did all she could to take care of Angel, bringing him food and water she stole from a store beforehand, cleaning whatever blood or wound she could find, slept whenever he slept, and refusing to leave the room, no matter what. </em></p><p>
  <em>Night returned, and Val stepped into the room, Cherri, the baby and Angel were already sleeping. The moth smiled wickedly before slowly approaching the exhausted spider. He took a good long look at the baby sleeping next to Angel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Val picked up the newborn with one set of arms, and with another shook Angel awake. The spider weakly opened his eyes, staring up at the moth, "Wakie wakie baby~"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Da fuck ya want?" Angel asked, his sudden movement woke Cherri as well, who stirred and sat up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I just wanna talk with you... alone~" Val said, "Get up."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cherri began to speak, "He is in no condition to-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't. Speak." Val hissed, glaring at Cherri. The bomber held in every urge to blow him up on the spot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Angel weakly left the bed, stumbling to his feet, Val didn't bother to help him, instead he left the room, expecting Angel to follow. The spider swallowed the pain and walked out the room and to the hall. For the first time, he could properly look at his baby girl. He will admit, she looked a little cute but she obviously got that from her hot "mother".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It was hard..." Angel spoke, not looking at Val, "Where were you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I had important work, Angie baby." Val responded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I... I tried ta contact ya... ya left..." Angel said, "Where were ya when... it all went wrong?" He began to slow down, his bottom set of arms holding his stomach, thinking back to the pain and torture labor brought and how no matter how terrible, no matter how long, Cherri remained by his side, "I'm lucky I didn't suffer alone..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And you won't have to suffer again darlin'.. I want our daughter to have as much as a good future as possible and such achievement can't be reached by..." Val stopped before continuing, "Consider this a burden lifted. Now, why don't you get back into shape for work tomorrow?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Angel watched as Val began walking away, holding their daughter in his arms, once out of sight, the spider sighed deeply. How was he gonna get back to normal in just one day? What was Val gonna do with his daughter? Was it something for him to worry about? After all, Angel kept repeating how much he doesn't want Val's little hellspawn for nine months... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He kept wondering if he truly meant it. </em>
</p><p>The brush move up, down, left and right of the canvas as Victoria's steadily and delicately stroked each line, she smiled, dipping her paintbrush in wet red paint, she began painting again. Victoria halted in her task once she heard her door opening, immediately she removed her apron, stood up and went to her vanity, pretending to brush her hair.</p><p>"Victoria."</p><p>Victoria turned around and smiled the best she could, "How was work today, father?"</p><p>"Decent." Val responded, "Did you remember not to repeat your errors from yesterday, Tori?"</p><p>Victoria nodded, taking out her phone for the latest reports she picked up, "I manage to track down about fifteen of the studio's sex workers around Pentagram City, and I can confirm they were all working. I hadn't caught word of any of them going astray."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>Victoria strolled down, "A show will be performed at your northern club at 8:00pm sharp. All tickets are sold out."</p><p>"Good, now-" Val stopped and noticed a slight paint smudge on his daughter's dress, "Have you been painting again?"</p><p>Victoria shuffled her foot around the carpet, "Yes father... but I fulfilled all my duties first! I promise!"</p><p>Val was staring at her with a cold gaze, "That better be the case. Remember what I said, Tori, work first then you'll have all night to be distracted with your... silly hobby. I best be on my way."</p><p>"Father, may I come with you?" Victoria asked, just as Val turned to leave, "Please?"</p><p>"Why would you want to leave, Tori?" </p><p>"I'm... bored." Victoria replied, "And I've never been out the studio before..." The moth spider girl headed to her painting that was still dripping wet and showed it to Val, "See? I've always dreamt of what a club was like!" The painting had a heart shaped stage with glowing red, blue, and black lights hanging off the ceilings, the bottom of the stage had small dots like stars, and heavy pink curtains, "Do... do you like it?"</p><p>Val was silent for a moment, his cold stare never leaving, "You're simply not ready, Tori. If you want to leave... prove it. So far you've done nothing to prove you deserve to experience the outside world." Without saying goodbye, Val left the room, leaving Victoria alone.</p><p>The young demon sighed putting her painting back on the easel. <em>Oh well. Who needs some club? I have painting, drawing, and my unlimited imagination.</em> Victoria thought. <em>What's so fun about a club? It's just a bunch of drinking, smoking, and loud music. Such a bore, such... </em>Victoria put down her paintbrush. <em>Fun...</em></p><p>For fourteen years, Victoria was never allowed to leave the studio. Other than what she could see out the balcony and windows, her foot never touched the streets or sidewalks of Pentagram City. Victoria didn't know why Val didn't let her go anywhere. While she enjoyed her watercolors, she wished she could get a taste of freedom... Even for a second.</p><p>After finishing her latest painting, she went to the balcony and opened the doors, letting the fresh air in. She breathed it all in and watched the denizens of Hell do about their business. Maybe... for just a second. Victoria stood on the railings of the balcony and raised her hand up at the setting sun, allowing her fingertips to touch the sunbeams before they rested in the distance.</p><p><em>I'm going to be free... one day.</em> She thought, smiling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I felt compelled to make Victoria's birth painful and gruesome because imagine being pregnant with a hybrid demon. That can't be a pleasant experience. Especially when Angel had a home birth. </p><p>Next imagine being a guy, whose organs have to be twisted and moved around in order to form the organs necessary to carry a baby. And even after birth, that pain remains for three more months until your organs get back to normal. Yikes...</p><p>....</p><p>Hm... where is Angel in this story...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Storm in the Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I imagine this story's main song is Rose's Farewell (with altered lyrics and being from Angel's perspective) and its ending song being Like My Mother Does (another beautiful song that I get teary eye at and this is being seen from Angel's daughters' perspective).</p><p>Since Angel refers to himself as "mama" when it comes to Fat Nuggets (Nuggs is still alive if you're wondering), it's only fitting he's called mom by his daughters. They are aware he's a guy but because he birth them, they call him mom (Dusk calls him mommy, and Victoria calls him mother)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dusk sat on the floor of her bedroom, her own balcony door opened, letting in some air.<em> I know I got leads... I just need a plan...</em> She thought. <em>I just... want to meet mommy..</em></p><p>
  <em>"Daddy, what was mommy like?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A complete and utter asshole..." Husk responded, "An annoying pervert who's always in my face but... it took a long time for me to see something more in him."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seven year old Dusk smiled, "I wish I could meet him... where is he?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not here that's for sure." Husk glanced down, "I wish I could've saved him... I wish I was there for him sooner..."</em>
</p><p>Dusk pressed her hand against the mirror, sighing deeply. She was unsure of how she was going to rescue her mom, she didn't even know if he was still around. She knew Angel worked in the porn industry but how in the world a child like her is going to infiltrate somewhere she has no business in being? Dusk was warned many times of how powerful overlords were. </p><p>Night fell, and most of the residents of the hotel were asleep, except for Dusk. She was in her bedroom, digging her teeth into the leftover raw slab of squab she caught earlier, the others cooked the meat while she saved some raw pieces for herself. Blood soaked her teeth, claws and skirt as she tore the meat off the bone, chewing while she thinks.</p><p>She continued thinking about her mother. Despite not having a plan on how to save him, she pondered ideas they can do together. <em>What do children usually do with their mommies?</em> She thought. <em>We could go flying! I can show mommy new tricks! We could go hunting together.. </em>The cat spider stopped. <em>How will I know mommy will like me? What if he's too busy? Or changed his mind? What if he left because he didn't want me? What if... I just wanna see mommy..</em></p><p>She stopped eating and stood up. She left her room and went to the bar where Husk was drunk asleep, "Daddy?" Dusk poked the cat, "Daddy?"</p><p>"Huh... what?" Husk stirred, groggily waking up, seeing his daughter again, "Dusk? Shouldn't you be asleep?"</p><p>"I wanna know more about mommy... please." Dusk said nervously, "Mostly... if he'll like me."</p><p>"Of course he would like you. He wouldn't have you if he didn't, Dusk." Husk responded.</p><p>"But... what if I'm not his idea of a good daughter?" Dusk asked, "Why isn't he coming back to us?"</p><p>"That doesn't sound like the Dusky I know." Husk said, "The real Dusk wouldn't give up so soon."</p><p>Dusk fiddled with her claws before flapping her wings, "I wish I could fly! It would make my mission much more easier!" Despite her best efforts, Dusk was unable to fly above the hotel, only a few feet off the ground before she would fall back on the ground. In a fit of desperation, Dusk began flapping her wings, fluttering her a bit off the ground before she fell.</p><p>"Dusk!" </p><p>"Sorry dad..." Dusk sighed, closing her wings, "I... miss mommy.."</p><p>"We all do." Husk said, "It's not too late to ask for help, Dusk. All this searching with little sleep is unhealthy."</p><p>Dusk shook her head, "No it's okay. I want to find him myself... even if I am a kid..."</p><p>Husk thought for a moment. After Dusk's birth, Angel was subjected to a tight rigorous schedule. Husk tried to text and call him but.. he never picked up. Angel was rarely seen in public but his immense popularity around Hell never died down. He tried for years but it was as if Val planned for this. Despite the seemingly simple task of sneaking in and getting Angel out, it proved most difficult to pinpoint his boyfriend's exact location.</p><p>He felt bad his daughter was on this seemingly futile mission.. she's way stubborn than he thought... just like Angel...</p><p>"Dad..." Dusk spoke, "Was it... because of me mommy left?"</p><p>"Dusky, don't blame yourself. He didn't know what he signed up for.." Husk replied, "After having your sister, he wanted to have you despite the consequences it brought..."</p><p>"But why dad?"</p><p>"He was... really pissed at his boss.. and I guess he wanted to get back at him..."</p><p>
  <em>"Wait so... you want me to do fucking what?" Husk asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I want ya ta get me pregnant, Husky." Angel responded crossing his arms. He recently gave birth to his first daughter, Victoria who was taken away by Val after her birth. In the midst of all his tears and pain, Angel was fuming with anger... the tricks... the pain... everything his body went through for nine months.. and Val was barely there for him. He doesn't even know if he'll be there for the baby! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Val forced him to ingest more fertility medication and Angel was lucky as fuck to not get pregnant afterwards.. He had a shot at this, if he was going to bare another baby, it won't be Val's... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Angel, this is pretty fucking insane don't you think?" Husk asked, "Not to mention pretty petty. Not that I'm defending your shitty boss but... you shouldn't be pushing your body through so much." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They both knew how difficult the pregnancy was. Angel didn't know any men that were pregnant, now he knows how it feels to be the first male (at least in his head) to give birth... Hell.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Everyone's petty..." Angel grumbled, "Beside if Val wants another babe, it ain't gonna be of his blood.. I know I won't be leavin' the studio for a long time..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Husk placed a paw on the spider's shoulder, Angel latched himself to the cat, hugging his waist, burying his face in his fur as small drops of tears fell from his eyes...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>______</em>
</p><p>The next morning, Dusk sat bored at the table, sipping a small glass of blood she obtained from yesterday's squab, her mind still in the clouds... <em>I keep thinking about what dad told me last night... is that all I'm here for? Is.. revenge all mommy wanted of me?</em></p><p>A small girl jumped into the dining hall, a hand on her chest in a haughty way as she proudly proclaimed, "All rise for the beautiful, radiant, stunning future queen of Hell!" </p><p>"Aww what a sweet little introduction Abby!" Charlie exclaimed, stepping after the little girl.</p><p>Abby frowned slightly, "I meant myself mother."</p><p>Charlie chuckled a bit, her soft hand patting her daughter's grey hair, "Now Abby, remember what we talked about."</p><p>"Yeah yeah, respect others, no selfishness." Abby repeated.</p><p>Charlie nodded, "Perfect."</p><p>"Mother, I doubt she'll be able to learn that lesson." A small boy said.</p><p>Abby growled, her normal face switching to a more demonic look, "Apoll, I think WE needa have a little talk about respect! I am your-"</p><p>"Future queen. I know I know." Apoll said, rolling his eyes, "But you won't be queen because mom and mother still needs to take the throne first." The little boy crossed his arms before ducking. A knife flew pass him and hit the wall with a loud crack. Abby glared deeply at him, holding a second knife.</p><p>"Abby, Apoll, enough please." Charlie said, holding her daughter's shoulders, "Why must you two always be at each other's throats?"</p><p>"Sorry mother." Abby and Apoll said, their glares never leaving each other.</p><p>Dusk secretly rolled her eyes. Usually she was entertained by Abby and Apoll's banter but now she wasn't feeling it. Her head stayed in the rainclouds...</p><p>_____</p><p>Victoria hummed under her breath, the sewing machine went whirring and whirring. She spent half of the night sewing while she waited for her recent watercolors to dry. Other than painting, Victoria had an immense fondness for sewing and designing clothes. As she got older, she began sewing her own clothes to wear, hoping other than secretary duties, she could make clothes for the workers in the studio. She also hoped it'll make her closer to her father since she made all her dresses heart themed.</p><p>Victoria yawned tiredly before stopping the machine, she pulled her recent design off the needle just as the door to her room opened, "Father! Welcome home, I uh... made this for you..." Victoria held up the clothing. It was a white and grey fur jacket with little moth designs around the trims, "Isn't it lovely? I sewed it myself just like the dress I'm wearing! You like it?"</p><p>"Did you finish your work today?" Val asked.</p><p>"No I hadn't... but I was gonna do it! Then I thought of you and wanted to make you something nice for-"</p><p>"Tori, Tori, Tori! What have I told you countless times?"</p><p>Victoria sighed, putting down the jacket, "Responsibilities and duties come first... silly hobbies come last."</p><p>"Very good. Only when you realize that will you be allowed to accompany me outside the studio. Now, why don't you be a good little daughter and get those reports sorted out. I expect them to be ready by the time I get back tonight."</p><p>"Yes..."</p><p>"Is that all?"</p><p>"Whatever you want father!" Victoria said.</p><p>"Good." </p><p>Victoria flinched after hearing her door slam close. The moth spider girl returned to her computer, sighing heavily. <em>Father knows how much I love him... but he's so busy... If only mother was here...</em></p><p>
  <em>_______</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Papa! Papa!" Three year old Victoria whimpered, trying to get outta Velvet's arms, extended her small arms towards the door leading to Val's office.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come on kid!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No. I want papa!" Victoria exclaimed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He's busy. Come on." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If Tori had a coin every time she heard that excuse, she would have enough to afford her own apartment. No matter how hard Victoria tried, her dad simply... ignored her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One day Val finally left his office, Victoria was waiting outside, and grow excited seeing him, "Papa! Papa!" Victoria tugged at the hem of his robe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Victoria held up a book, "Read please?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not now." Val said, continuing on his way. Victoria followed, smiling brightly. Val sighed in annoyance but didn't do anything. He knew the girl will just get bored of following him eventually..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Victoria continued following him around the studio, her book in her little arms. Demons who spotted them silently made way for them. Victoria continued to follow and follow until Val was at the front door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can I come with you? Please?" Tori asked.</em>
</p><p><em>"Fuck no. You're to stay here and only here, Tori." </em> <em>Victoria began to pout, hugging her book as she glanced down, Val kneeled in front of her, "Don't pout. Think of it as a test. You're not to leave until you prove you're worthy. You don't wanna embarrass your daddy out there do you?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"No."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good, now go on."</em>
</p><p><em>Victoria sighed, "Yes papa..." V</em><em>al opened the door, "I love you papa." </em> <em>Val simply looked at the little girl in response. His eyes as cold as stone. The moth closed the door, leaving Victoria inside.</em></p><p>Victoria asked herself.. how long does she have to wait? What exactly does she have to do to leave? Angel could leave the studio and from what Tori was told, he was often acting up. He gets to leave.. and yet she's to stay. Stay where she was told countless time where she belong. Tori held the fur jacket close to her.<em> I was hoping he'll like it... better luck next time...</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So there's the reason why Angel had Dusk!</p><p>One of the reasons I think Love Like You fits Angel is because of the manipulation he faced with Val. Angel loves him and Val uses it to keep Angel with him by giving him gifts and being "nice" so whenever they do fight, Angel will be left confused of whether or not Val still loves him. Aside from Molly, Angel never felt truly loved and Val was the one who "came to his rescue" after his death and made him forget his troubles. </p><p>Eventually, Angel falls for Husk who prove to be more caring and loving than Val. Husk used to feel love back when he was alive, having a wife and children he loved dearly, and Angel wants to experience what he had. He wants to feel the love Husk used to feel.</p><p>Here's the appearances and personalities of Abby and Apoll (Chaggie daughter and son)</p><p>Abby. She's 10 years old with half up half down grey hair and a big white bow on the back. She has Charlie's light skin and red cheeks. She wears a red shirt and grey pinafore with a puffy skirt. Short white socks and red shoes with skulls on the top.</p><p>Abby (full name: Abbadon) is the heir to Hell's throne. A vain imaginative little girl and knife fanatic, able to name any blade at the top of her head. Proud of her title and enjoys bragging to her brother that she's to become queen. </p><p>Apoll is seven years old. He has short blond hair with a skull hairclip on his right bang. Has Vaggie's grey skin and Charlie's red cheeks. He wears a white shirt and royal red shorts and matching shoes.</p><p>Apoll (full name: Apollyon) is nicer and less vain than Abby. Takes more than from Charlie. Because he isn't heir to the throne, he's pretty aimless, trying a variety of hobbies to search for a purpose in life. Abby's the only demon in Hell that can get under his skin. While he won't admit it, Apoll actually looks up to Abby.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. For the First Time In Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh shit I forgot to mention Dusker has a tail, a black and pink mixed tail... Uh just pretend it's concealed by her hood!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Angel~ Come here..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes Val?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You've been gone for a while... what happened darling?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Angel pressed his hands against his flat stomach, tears gleaming in his eyes, "I.. don't have the baby anymore."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's gone.. I.. had ta.. get rid of it." Angel bit his lip, "I can explai-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You don't have to explain anything..." Val hissed, gripping Angel's wrist tightly, "We oughta have a long... chat."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>______</em>
</p><p>"Target identified..." Dusk growled, hiding low behind a few trees. She spotted a deer afar. The hybrid crawled on all fours, licking her lips, once the deer turned away and busily graze. Dusk ran out of her hiding spot and tackled the creature in cold blood. The deer struggled, trying to push the cat spider off it with its antlers until she sunk her sharp teeth into its chest.</p><p>The deer fell limp, "Ha! One for me, zip for you! Al's gonna love these antlers and I'm gonna love this meat."</p><p>Dusk dragged the carcass with her mouth and away from its spot, humming as the scent of blood drove her mad, "Tasty~" She purred, beginning the journey back to the hotel.</p><p>Meanwhile on another turf faraway, Victoria was preparing to do something daring. Val was away from the studio for "important" business and to be absent the entire day. Victoria watched as the limo drove off and away, wrapping herself in a fur cloak she sewed earlier, and holding a satchel of money, and her phone.</p><p>She stepped out to the balcony. <em>Just for a few hours... Father won't even know I left..</em> She thought. Taking a deep breath, Victoria jumped from the balcony, catching hold of the side of the buildings. Carefully, she slid down and stopped just over the ground of the outside world.</p><p>Victoria touched the bare concrete and gasp before letting go of the walls. <em>I... I did it...</em> She thought.<em> I.. left the studio! I'm free!</em> She then frowned. <em>Father's gonna kill me! I should go back! But a few minutes of exploring won't hurt! </em></p><p>Victoria stepped out to the sidewalks, gulping seeing various demons, big and small passing her. Victoria walked down, the Porn Studios getting further and further with each step. She smiled. <em>Wow... this doesn't seem dangerous! It looks... normal.</em></p><p>The young teen continued walking, breathing in Hell's fresh air, wondering what to do first. After so long of being cooped inside, she didn't know what to do first. Despite it's so called "dangerous" rep, Hell seem.. pretty nice. All she had to do was keep low and get back to the studios before Val returns. He won't know she left.</p><p>"RAWWW!"</p><p>"The hell?" Victoria ran towards the noise, she saw a crowd of demons surrounding something. She didn't know what. She peered over some's shoulders and spot a strange demon in a hood on all fours, growling and preparing to fight another much bigger demon in front of her. The girl bared her teeth, licking her lips as she and her opponent charged at each other. Victoria gasped.</p><p>The larger demon grabbed hold of the girl's tail and toss her aside like a ragdoll. The little demon was scooted on the concrete, holding herself down by her paws. She charged at her enemy, swiping her long claws at him. He manage to avoid the first blow before the girl sunk her teeth into his shoulder. </p><p>Smirking, the girl grabbed hold at his neck, she opened her mouth wide and sunk her sharp teeth into his forehead. The demon fell back, but she didn't stop, she continued biting at him, crunching his face like an apple until all was left was an half eaten face, cracked skulls and bones and blood.</p><p>The winner licked her lips, lapping up any blood like a dog before standing up, "I always play with my food."</p><p>After the fight, the demons all left, having their fill of violence. The demon girl was still going at her opponent, she swiped at his abdomen and picked off some guts. Victoria, disgusted and horrified, approached the girl anyway, "Um... are you sure you should be doing that?"</p><p>The demon girl slurped a piece of the demon's guts, spraying blood everywhere. Victoria shuddered as blood touched her dress. "Hm? Oh it's selfish for me to not offer you a bite!" With her claws, she ripped off another piece, "Want some?"</p><p>Victoria almost vomited seeing the piece of pumping tissue. The hybrid shook her head, "No thank you... I prefer my meat.. errr cooked."</p><p>"Bleh." The demon stuck her tongue out, "Cooked meat is bad! It takes out the fresh flavor!" She dug back into the demon, "You're really missing out."</p><p>Victoria gulped, shivering in fear, "So uh... what's your name?" She wanted to leave but... she stayed.</p><p>Dusk stopped eating, half of her face covered in blood, "Dusk!" She extended a dirty claw to Victoria.</p><p>Reluctantly, Victoria shook her hand, "Victoria..."</p><p>"Oooh nice hoodie!" Dusk exclaimed, "It's just like mine!"</p><p>Victoria chuckled uncomfortably, "Sown it myself..."</p><p>"It's sooo pretty!" Dusk smiled, touching the hem of the cloak.</p><p>Victoria gently tugged it away, her cheeks brightening, "So... do you... do this stuff all the time?"</p><p>Dusk nodded, "Yeah! I hunt in the morning, I eat in the evening! Once a year, I treat myself to fresh double dead demons, I got lucky today to help myself to a early sample!"</p><p>"Does your mother know what you're doing?"</p><p>Dusk paused abruptly, her claws loosening the moment she heard the word, "mother", Victoria quirked her head curiously and confused, "I never knew my mother."</p><p>Victoria covered her mouth, "Oh my, I'm so sorry-"</p><p>"It's fine... I'm used to it." Dusk responded before looking at her charm, "Beside I'm gonna find him."</p><p><em>Him?</em> Victoria thought. <em>Oh, her mother must be a male. Just like mine!</em></p><p>"Hey, if you have nowhere to go, I can introduce you to my daddy!" Dusk exclaimed, her sadness disappearing in a flash.</p><p>"Oh well-"</p><p>"Come on!" Dusk grabbed Victoria's wrist and ran and flapping her wings to make her run faster. Everything was a black and red blur, and Victoria couldn't tell how far away she was from the studios.</p><p>"W-w-wait!" Victoria shouted, her feet flying off the ground, "WHERE ARE WE GOING?!"</p><p>_____</p><p>
  <em>"Husk... are you okay?" Charlie asked, approaching the cat's bar after Angel left. Husk was holding his little daughter who was half asleep. The goodbyes were painful, Husk didn't know how to continue running his bar without Angel around.. He hated to admit it, but he did care for the annoying spider.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Husk didn't want to impregnate Angel, he refused but gave in regardless... he wish he never did. He shouldn't had done it.... But there were no room for excuses. It's already done, Angel's gone, and Husk has to raise their daughter. He knew how to raise and take care of children. He did it before while alive after all. </em>
</p><p><em>"I'm fine, princess." Husk responded, "This isn't my first rodeo." </em> <em>Dusk was whimpering, moving around in Husk's arms, missing the familiar warmth of her mother. Husk wished this never happened, it would've made things easier...</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Twitches meet! Anyone remember this movie?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Life's Too Short</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have to say the top HH character I hate writing is Alastor because I'm always afraid of fucking him up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here's a sketch of Victoria! Drawn by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merella/pseuds/Merella">Merella</a>!</p><p>
  
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>I can't believe I hadn't tried this insert image feature sooner. Those three dots are her extra eyes btw</strike>
</p><p>_____</p><p>Victoria felt dizzy. her eyes circling all over once Dusk stopped before a large building, "Welcome to my home!" Dusk exclaimed, still holding Victoria's hand who shivered, disgusted by the strange demon's dirty gooey claws. After Victoria regained clear vision, she took a good look at Dusk's home.</p><p>The building was... huge. Almost as big as the studio! Dusk lives here?! What was she doing eating demons on the streets?</p><p>"Whoa..." Victoria gasped, "Are you the offspring of an overlord or something?"</p><p>Dusk burst out laughing, "What?! No. This was made by the princess of course!"</p><p>"You live with a.... a.. princess?!" Victoria gasped again, as if stars were gleaming in her eyes.</p><p>"Kinda. She runs the hotel but not really living in it. Ya know?" Dusk responded.</p><p>"Hotel?" Victoria asked.</p><p>"Yeah! See?" Dusk pointed to the sign looming over their heads. Victoria internally facepalmed herself for not seeing it sooner. Either way, it was impressive to see. Dusk led Victoria inside of the building, "Daddy! I brought a friend home!" She exclaimed. Victoria squeaked in fright, and immediately found a hiding spot to hide in, pulling her hood over herself, trembling.</p><p>"She shy?" Husk asked, pausing on cleaning the counter of the bar.</p><p>Dusk shrugged before crawling to Victoria's hiding spot, "Commmeee onnn outtt. Please?"</p><p>"I... I don't know.. I should... leave..." Victoria gulped, quivering.</p><p>"Daddy doesn't bite!" Dusk exclaimed, "He's quite sweet!" Before Victoria could protest, the cat spider pulled on her wrist and dragged her in front of Husk's bar, Victoria pulled her hood further down her face, "Daddy, meet Victoria! I met her while hunting earlier."</p><p>Husk extended a claw further, "Hi."</p><p>Victoria peeked a bit from under her hood, taking a quick glance at the cat. Slowly but surely, Victoria extended her hand towards him, "H-hi..."</p><p>"My daughter don't usually bring friends over." Husk said.</p><p>Victoria chuckled a bit, "I... guess I'm the lucky one."</p><p>"Oh you HAVE to meet everyone here! Auntie Charlie, auntie Vaggie, auntie Niffty, uncle Al, the Magne siblings... Everyone!" Dusk tightly hugged Victoria, "I wanna show 'em my first friend, Victoria!"</p><p>"Oh joy..." Victoria chuckled, sweating a bit out of nervousness.</p><p>_____</p><p>
  <em>"Dusky, what's wrong?" Charlie asked, noticing the five year old hybrid sitting on the bathroom counter, staring curiously at a mirror.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I look different." Dusk spoke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Charlie knelt down to her height, "Is that a bad thing?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dusk nodded, "Too different.. Too weird.."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Charlie didn't know how to respond, instead she patted the hybrid's shoulder, trying to get words out without sounding insensitive, "Well... um.. you're a spider, and a cat. You're a mix and match demon."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Bad.." Dusk said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's not bad... you're simply... special, and that's not bad is it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dunno..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_____</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Victoria smiled, admiring the new dress she sown. It was a nice white fur dress with red hearts around the waistline, she smiled, twirling around.<strong> I think this is my best dress yet!</strong> She thought. She brought the brush to her hair, struggling to pull it down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If ya gonna style ya hair, at least do it right."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh hi mother." said Victoria, too occupied with her hair to notice the spider coming in for one of his rare visits.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Angel picked up the brush, "Here, lemme help." The spider brought the brush smoothly down his daughter's hair. Victoria watched through the mirror as Angel curled Victoria's hair, before begin to comb it with her moth comb. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Victoria sighed, "Put the comb down mother... it's hopeless."</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Know how that feels.</strong> Angel thought to himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know why I'm bothering to look my best if I'm not going anywhere..." Victoria continued, "At least you get to... dance, sing, and look good out there, but I'm here.. none of my creations... none of my paintings or clothing won't be seen anywhere you and father go.."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I.. could wear ya next design ta my next show, Tori." Angel suggested, "Won't be much but... the best I could.."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you think father will approve?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Probably not.." Angel replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Victoria huffed, "Least you're bein' honest..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_____</em>
</p><p>"Hi auntie Charlie, auntie Vaggie, this is my first friend, Victoria!" Dusk exclaimed.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Victoria!" said Charlie, shaking Victoria's hand excitedly.</p><p><em>What is with this place and the hand abuse?!</em> Victoria thought, her hand sore from much pulling and grabbing.</p><p>____</p><p>"Hi Niffty! This is my first friend, Victoria!" Dusk said.</p><p>Niffty was zooming around Victoria who gulped nervously, the little demon was smiling widely and staring at her with wide eyes. Victoria didn't know if she should move or stay still.</p><p>____</p><p>"Hi uncle Al, this is my first friend Victoria!"</p><p>"Nice to meet you my mix and match lady." Alastor greeted, offering his hand to Victoria who was trembling uncontrollably.</p><p><em>Her uncle's the infamous Radio Demon?!!!</em> She thought. <em>Maybe I should've stayed home!</em></p><p>
  <em>_____</em>
</p><p>"Abby, Apoll, this is my first friend Victoria!"</p><p>"I see a fellow subject of mine! Welcome to my mother's hotel." Abby said, "The finest money can buy and soon I'll be running it!"</p><p>Apoll rolled his eyes, "Ignore her..." he whispered.</p><p><em>Are there no demons my age around here?</em> Victoria asked.</p><p>
  <em>______</em>
</p><p>After meeting all those... lovely demons, Victoria was led to Dusk's room, she will admit it was... nice taking out the pile of bones and flesh sitting in the corners and on walls, "This is my bone collection!" Dusk exclaimed, holding up a few skulls, "Deer skulls, bear skulls, bird skulls... aren't they all pretty?"</p><p>"Charming..." Victoria said through lying teeth.</p><p>"Sometimes if I'm lucky I bring home a furry animal. I leave the fur for father. I only want the meat anyway." Dusk explained, "Whenever I catch a big boy, the others would cook half of it and I get to eat the rest. Daddy say I'm a picky eater with an never ending appetite."</p><p>"Where... did you pick up these habits?" Victoria asked.</p><p>"Since I was one!" Dusk smiled, "I wouldn't stop crying so uncle Al gave me some blood to pacify me..." The hybrid began drooling, thinking fondly of her first time drinking deer blood, "It was soooo good. Daddy was SOOOO angry but hey I got to drink blood for the first time!"</p><p>Victoria shivered in disgust, before sitting on the bed, thinking of how to change the subject, "I know it's a... insensitive question but... what happened to your mother?"</p><p>Dusk sighed, "He... had to leave when I was a baby. His boss is strict and.. I'm tryin' to rescue him!" The cat spider laid on the floor, meowing sadly.</p><p>"Poor thing." Victoria said, "I.. wasn't raise by my mother either.. I see him sometimes but.. my father, Velvet, and Vox did most of the raising."</p><p>Dusk was holding her pig charm in her paw, "Guess we have more in common than we thought." She said.</p><p>"What's that cute little thing?" Victoria asked, noticing the charm.</p><p>Dusk beamed, "Before he left... mommy left me this... isn't it pretty?" She handed the charm to Victoria who had tears shimmering in her eyes.</p><p>A warm feeling rose in Victoria's chest, the charm was glowing the dim lights. Dusk's mother left her this? It was... sweet. Victoria traced her finger over the charm before noticing that... it opened.</p><p>The moth spider opened the charm and saw two pictures. One of Dusk when she was a baby and the other of... Angel Dust?</p><p>"... Mother?"</p><p>"That's my mommy." Dusk said, pointing at the picture.</p><p>Victoria almost dropped the charm in shock, "That's... my mother too..."</p><p>Dusk's eyes widened, snatching the charm back, looking at Angel's picture again, "Your mommy's... Angel Dust too?"</p><p>Victoria slowly nodded, "Yes..." She froze, realizing what this meant which made her all the more shocked, "T-that... t-that means..."</p><p>"We're...."</p><p>".... sisters..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sisters find out they're sisters!</p><p>I know it seems like a typical tomboy little sister and girly older sister relationship but I'm working on making it more... different. It does make sense within the context of the story. Dusk lives in the hotel, so she's free to do whatever she pleases. Victoria lives in the studio with Val, so she's under much stricter rules.</p><p>The sisters aren't purely "tomboy vs girly" though as they have traits of both.</p><p>Dusk knows what to wear while hunting, and very knowledgable on animals. The only time she'll willingly look clean is when she has or wants to. Other than that, she thinks wearing clean clothes and doing her hair isn't important while hunting.</p><p>Victoria doesn't mind getting dirty when painting or eating, she just hates dirt, blood and mud. Her room is always in a state of "organized chaos" whenever she's painting or sewing. Victoria is a VERY messy eater to the point she's too embarrassed to eat at a dinner table.</p><p>On traits they pick up from their parents...</p><p>Dusk picks up Angel's more violence and chaotic side whenever she goes hunting. From Husk, she isn't allowed to drink alcohol, but she does it anyway in secret, her favorite alcohol being a bloody Mary (because she thinks it has blood in it).</p><p>Victoria picks up smoking from Val. However unlike him who smokes frequently, Tori only smoke when she's stressed out. She also has the ability to manipulate her smoke which is colored pastel pink. Tori is also a slut for greasy food which explains her messy eating habits (I just... can't get over the Insta pic of Val with that burger. It's so great). From Angel, Victoria has a talent for dancing and maintaining her appearance.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dangerous To Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So recently I've been listening to She Used To Be Mine from Waitress, I've been aware of the movie/musical for a while but didn't had an opinion on it and I didn't bother watching it. I decided to give She Used To Be Mine a listen since it's really popular and it had me thinking:</p><p>While I was writing this story. I thought y'all deserve to see the story from Angel's perspective as the story is being told from his daughters' perspective.</p><p>If Star Crossed Lovers or this story gets finished, whatever gets finished first, I'll release a prequel/midquel to this told from Angel's perspective starting at his first pregnancy all the way to his current fate.</p><p>Just like my previous Angel stories, it'll be pretty angst, this time the angst stems from an unexpected and unwanted forced pregnancy instead of Val's abuse.</p><p>This will offer expansion on the flashbacks present in this story. I had this idea for a while wayyy before listening to Waitress, it was sorta an extra push.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't understand... my own sister.. Why didn't father or mother told me about you?!" Victoria exclaimed, almost falling back in surprise. The whole time, in fourteen years she had a sister? Her sister is this dirty wild demon she just met? Things were going... crazy.</p><p>"Well our hair is similar. We both have mommy's pretty hair." Dusk said, flicking at her bouncy curls.</p><p>"Too bad we don't have the same arms." Victoria added.</p><p>"Actually..." Dusk unclasped her hoodie, allowing it to fall off her shoulders, her second pair of arms emerged and waved at Victoria who gasp in awe, her top arms covering her mouth and bottom clapping together.</p><p>"Aside from that, we still look pretty different. I'm half moth and you're... half cat." Victoria mused, "We have the same mother... but my father's name is Val, and your father is that bar cat... we're half sisters."</p><p>Dusk's ears flopped, "Oh... half..."</p><p>"This is so confusing... if you're my sister, how come mother never mentioned you?" Victoria asked, "How come father didn't..."</p><p>Dusk was no stranger to knowing she had an older sister somewhere in Hell. After all, Husk was with Angel during the nine months of his first pregnancy.</p><p>"Daddy told me I had an older sister but never delve deeper into it.." Dusk added, "I was mostly focused on finding mommy that.." She gasped, "Wait... mommy.. you know where mommy is?!"</p><p>"In a way... kinda." Victoria responded, "I hadn't seen him in months... I ask father but... he refuse to tell me."</p><p>Dusk frowned disappointed, sinking where she stood, "Oh... How did ya leave anyway? I've heard horror stories about mister Valentino!" </p><p>"Heh... a little jump out the balcony.." Victoria answered, "So... since we're... sisters."</p><p><em>Half sisters...</em> Dusk thought, her ears still flopped down.</p><p>"....what do sisters usually do with each other?"</p><p>Dusk shrugged, "I dunno, I didn't know I had a sister until now!" </p><p>Victoria thought for a moment. She never played with anyone before. Val, Vox and Velvet were too "busy" for her, and even when they do hang out, it's usually full of drama or they discuss topics she didn't understand. The other demons of the studio usually ignore her. Angel could only visit on occasion. Angel enjoyed exchanging some gossip and beauty tips to his daughter.</p><p>"I can do your hair!" Victoria suggested.</p><p>"Why? My hair's fine!" Dusk protested, putting her paws on top of her curls protectively.</p><p>Victoria chuckled, putting Dusk down on a stool, "Well after... hunting for so much, your hair's all wild and messy."</p><p>"I style that way on purpose!" Dusk exclaimed.</p><p>"Relax, sister. It won't kill ya." Victoria smiled, she took off her moth comb and brought it to Dusk's hair. The cat spider yelped in pain feeling a strong tug. Victoria winced, before trying to comb the knots outta her sister's hair. After a few minutes, the pain ceased and Dusk's curly hair was smoothed out enough but a tingling nerve remained in the hybrid's scalp. Victoria held some rubber bands in her mouth, using her hands to tie up her sister's hair. Her hair was naturally curly and pretty long after a good brush, Tori felt it was only fair to put it in better use, "Since you're young, twin drills are better for your type of hair." </p><p>Dusk clenched her teeth as Victoria put the finishing touches on her twin drills before adjusting Dusk's playing card hair clip to the left side of her drills. Dusk gasped in shock, "How am I suppose to hunt in this?!"</p><p>"It's not meant for hunting, it's meant to just look good." Victoria replied.</p><p>Dusk stuck her tongue out, "It... uh looks-"</p><p>The two sisters heard the door opening, "Peasant, I need my brush bac-" Abby stopped, "What are you two uncouth demons doing?"</p><p>"My big sister did my... hair." Dusk said, tilting her head, trying to get used to the tightness in her drills.</p><p>"Big sister?" Abby repeated. She looked at Dusk then Victoria, then Dusk again, "Her? You?"</p><p>Dusk hugged Victoria again, "Yeah! Me and Victoria are sisters! We share the same mother!"</p><p>Abby quirked her head, "Father wise?"</p><p>"I uh... don't share her father..." Victoria added.</p><p>Abby stood there for a moment before slowing backing out of the room, and closing the door. The two sisters shrugged, "So... any bright ideas little sister? That doesn't involve... getting dirty of course."</p><p>"Hm.."</p><p>_____</p><p><em>Husk pressed his paw against Angel's growing baby bump, feeling the movement of their spawn inside. He sighed deeply. </em> <em>Angel's</em> <em> four arms were gently pressing against his stomach as well, "I know I ain't gonna be 'round fa much longer.. but after ya took care of Nuggs, I have nothin' ta fear for our baby."</em></p><p>
  <em>Husk didn't respond, he simply stood there, regret gleaming in his eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This was a fucking bad idea... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This was a fucking mistake... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Angel was aware of how much trouble he'll be in both situations. Val learns the second kid isn't his and most likely execute it. Or Angel could lie to him, saying he lost the baby and it'll be safe with Husk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Despite the seemingly pointless pettiness, Angel didn't want to turn back. The second baby may be a ploy to get back at Val for his deception, Angel felt more... attached to the fetus than he ever was with Victoria. Husk did too but at the same time greatly regret creating the hybrid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What was the point of having a child with Angel when he won't be around? What was Husk gonna do after he's gone? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Angel was fucking insane... he can't... no, he shouldn't have another baby, not after all the pain and suffering his body went through after his first pregnancy. Cherri described how disgusting and bloody Victoria's delivery was. Now Husk will have to witness it himself, and see Angel leave, probably to never return...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>____</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"... and that's the story of how I met ya pops.." Angel spoke. Tori's head was resting on his lap. It was the midst of the yearly Purge, and Tori refused to sleep or relax the entire time. Despite the studio being quite safe, Victoria feared the Exterminators greatly. Angel rocked the tiny girl in his arms gently, "Gotta go 'fore Val gets here. Get some sleep kiddo."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But what if those huge scary angels come in my room and get me?!" Victoria asked, grasping Angel's shirt, "I can't sleep alone without ya mama!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They ain't comin' for ya, Tori. Ya'll get used ta the many things Hell got plan.. soon yer favorite things won't be enjoyable or fun anymore..." Angel laid Tori under the covers, patting her hair, "Yer lucky not ta get roped in my mess..." He cooed gently, the coo turned into a hum and the hum turned into a song, "You're addicted to the madness... you'll find your Atlantis... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's another rush of poison flowing into your veins.. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Giving you a dose of pleasure that resides by my pain..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're addicted to the feelin', gettin' higher than the ceilin'.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you'll never want this flowing freedom to end... just concede and give into your inner demons again..."</em>
</p><p>______</p><p>"Just concede and give into your inner demons again." Victoria repeated, pastel pink smoke looming over her head. She excused herself to have a short smoke break on the railings near the stairs. Her mind manipulating the smoke into forming small hearts. She had a sister... a half sister nonetheless and not a single damned soul told her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lullaby Addict! I imagine the lullaby version of Addict being the typical music box cover of a song, as for singing, it's more slower.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Always There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because I've been watching a lot of Spongebob funny moments lately, I've been thinking of changing the Porn Studios Training Video into a bunch of funny oneshots featuring Dia, Summer, and Angel's coworkers. Ya know in case you guys wanna a break from all this torture porn, you can laugh at hilarious banter. Since Krab-Borg is one of my favorite episodes I might do a parody of it as another chapter in PSTV story where Dia and Summer thinks Angel might be an Exterminator.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm addicted to the madness... I'll find my Atlantis.." Victoria sang under her breath, she didn't bring any of her watercolors or canvases from the studio, and had to use some of Charlie's colored pencils and paper to draw. She began scribbling, humming.</p><p>"I gotcha a present big sister!" Dusk said returning from her recent hunting trip. She held up a rabbit's foot, "Did you know rabbit foots give you good luck?" She shoved it in Victoria's hands.</p><p>"It's darling." Victoria complimented, "Where did you get this?"</p><p>"Caught it myself! That rabbit was a wild one!"</p><p>"Um... pardon?" Victoria asked.</p><p>Dusk licked her lips, "And tasty too!"</p><p><em>So gross...</em> Victoria thought, holding the foot by the end with her thumb and index finger, noticing a small dot of saliva.</p><p>"Whatcha dawing?" Dusk asked, flapping her little wings to hop on Victoria's back, holding herself on her shoulders. On the desk laid scraps of paper colored with colored pencil. The first drawing was of a waterfall but it had clouds substituting the water, and the rocks of pastel pink smoke, "Looks weird."</p><p>Victoria giggled, sitting back down, "It looks confusing at first glance, sunshine. But if you look closer, it can tell a story." With her second pair of hands, she lifted Dusk off her back and sat her on her lap, Dusk stared curiously at the other drawings that Victoria brought to her. Another drawing was of the night sky that had pastel pink smoke as clouds.</p><p>"Ya sure love pink clouds." Dusk noted.</p><p>"Hehe, you noticed?" Victoria asked, "Check this out." The moth spider took out a pack of cigarettes and lighter from her purse. She held one between her fingers, lit it up, and pink smoke emerged from the drag. Dusk gasped in amazement as Victoria took a deep drag, and blew out smoke in shapes of hearts and moths flying around them.</p><p>"How do you do that?!" Dusk asked.</p><p>"A family quirk. My father can do it too."</p><p>"Lemme try!" Dusk grabbed the cigarette and inhaled the drag, no smoke came out except for spit, as the hybrid began to cough violently, and blow mucus out her nose. </p><p>"Ya alright sunshine?" Victoria asked, patting her sister's head.</p><p>Dusk sniffed, more snot dripping from her nose, she wiped it with her cloak, "No..."</p><p>"It takes practice to get it right." Victoria winked, "Trust me."</p><p>____</p><p>
  <em>"Father! Father! Wait!" Victoria rushed after Val, holding a canvas in her arms. Val's hand was pressing against the door knob, "Wait! Before you go.. I hate wasting your time.."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You already are..." Val said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Right, I'm sorry. But... here." Victoria flipped the canvas over. Painted in smooth watercolors was a weeping willow tree with moths as its leaves, "L-like it? I made it for you..." She held it out to Val with a nervous smile. The moth took the canvas out of his daughter's hands much to her delight. Val stared at the painting, before smiling at Tori, "You like it! You really do! Oh I'm so-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Without warning, Val snapped the canvas in half much to Tori's horror as splinters and small paper scraps fell to the floor. He dropped the broken painting on the floor and left without a single word. Tori whimpered, falling to her knees, her hands scrambling to preserve as much as possible. <strong>I will not cry... I will not cry...</strong> All the while tears built in her eyes.</em>
</p><p>_____</p><p>"You're such a great artist did you know that?" Charlie noted, after Victoria returned any colored pencils and papers she didn't used. Charlie admired the sheets Victoria drew over.</p><p>"Mmh." Victoria shyly nodded.</p><p>"You should try opening an art exhibition, Tori!"</p><p>"A... an... ART EXHIBITION?!" Victoria gasped, "Oh no I can never try!"</p><p>"Trust me, Tori, just imagine the possibilities with these drawings. You have more right?"</p><p>Victoria nodded, "A-at home... but your highness-"</p><p>Charlie smiled sweetly, "It's Charlie."</p><p>"Right... Char.. Charlie..." Victoria repeated, her cheeks tinting red, trying to get used to referring to royalty by their regular name, "Charlie... I'm not sure... my father won't allow it!"</p><p>"How come? He must be aware you're an artist."</p><p>Victoria rubbed one of her arms, "Yes but.. he doesn't... approve of it. Calls it a distraction.. Responsibilities and duties come first... silly hobbies last."</p><p>"Surely you don't believe that, Tori." Victoria slowly nodded. Even though Val wasn't in the room, and she was free to express her abstract thoughts, she couldn't help but wonder how pissed he'll be seeing her draw even more.. Victoria wanted to stop but her hand kept moving, and her head kept thinking.</p><p>"I don't want to believe it..." Victoria sighed, looking out the window of the hotel, "All my life, all fourteen years of it, I've spent looking out my balcony... dreaming.. father wanted me to focus on my duties to the studio, filing reports, keeping schedule, handling calls... I wanted to do something more." The moth spider pressed her hand against the window, still musing, "I told myself this was just gonna be a little break... a little time off... but there's isn't anything productive about drawing silly things are there?"</p><p>Charlie carefully processed what to say and what not to say. She remembered a similar situation, when she saw a littler Dusk in the bathroom, dismissing her weird mix match appearance. She had no idea if Dusker manage to feel better about being a hybrid though, and she wasn't sure if she did a good job at assuring there was nothing wrong.</p><p>"A lot of benefits." She finally said, "When you draw or paint, you're putting whatever's contained in your head and on paper. Sometimes you create when you wanna tell a story or there's something you wanna let out? Heh, I'm not as good of a talker as Husk or Al but.. I tried didn't I?"</p><p>Victoria giggled a bit, hiding it behind her paper, "Mmh... I... uh... drew you a gift..." She unveiled a piece of paper. Drawn upon it was a sunflower with a red stem and white leaves. Behind the flower was a fiery, gloomy hellscape but the small patch the sunflower was on was bright and alive.</p><p>Charlie gasped, "This? For me?"</p><p>"Y-yeah... I thought it was only app-"</p><p>Charlie began to squeal, hugging Victoria tightly, "Thank you Tori!"</p><p>"Y-you're welcome, your high-" Victoria stopped, "... Charlie."</p><p>____</p><p>Dusk was gnawing and ripping up flesh from one of the rabbits she caught earlier. <em>Hm... what should I give big sister?</em> She thought. She tore the rabbit's ears off. <em>I could make her a nice rabbit headband! Or maybe... I should go catch another deer and give her the antlers! </em></p><p>Dusk heard her door slowly open, "Dusk? I.. expected you to be in bed by now..." Victoria spoke.</p><p>"Nah. I don't sleep until midnight! What's up big sis?" Dusk asked.</p><p>"Is it possible if I could... sleep with you?" Victoria ask, "I know it's weird for the eldest to ask the young but... I can't sleep without a companion..."</p><p>Dusk smiled, "Of course!" She hopped off one side of the bed, "Go ahead!" Victoria gently sat down, laying her head down, "Whenever I have trouble sleepin', I go to my daddy! He would hold me in his furry arms, we would enjoy a glass of milk, and if I'm lucky cookies auntie Charlie baked earlier! He would make everything... better..."</p><p><em>Lucky...</em> Victoria thought.</p><p>"Did your.. our mommy ever baked you cookies or help you sleep when you can't? What about your daddy? Surely... he..."</p><p>"No..." Victoria answered. Whenever Victoria DID had trouble sleeping, Val would shoo her away, she couldn't ask Angel due to his absence, and she always had... interesting experiences sleeping next to Velvet and Vox when they cave in and let her spend the night in their beds. Sometimes, when she fell asleep in Val's arms, she found herself alone in her bed.</p><p>Victoria remembered a few insistences... Val allowed Angel to comfort her during the yearly Purges, it was the one of the rare times Angel was allowed to spend time with his daughter for an entire day. Victoria would tremble in her mother's arms, refused to sleep, eat, or move, afraid the angels might burst into the studio and kill her...</p><p>Angel would hold Victoria in his arms, and sing a short lullaby to help her fall asleep... once she fell asleep, the fireworks would pop off, signaling the end of the Purge...</p><p>"Sometimes... mother would sing to me.." Victoria said.</p><p>"Sing? Ooh auntie Charlie loves singing! She sometimes sings happy little songs to me whenever I feel sad! What did mommy sing?" Dusk asked.</p><p>Victoria sat up, reciting the lullaby in her head, "I'm addicted to the madness.. I'll find my Atlantis... there's another rush of poison flowing into my veins, giving you a dose of pleasure that resides by the pain... I'm addicted to the feeling... getting higher than the ceiling... and I'll never want this flowing freedom to end... just concede and give into my inner demons again."</p><p>"Wowwww, and mommy would sing that to you every year?!" Dusk asked.</p><p>Victoria nodded, "It.. was the only thing that could help me sleep. It felt like a... hug. A message.. Heh, I dunno what the message is but.. it involves mother..."</p><p>Dusk leaned her head against Victoria's shoulder, "Will we find him?"</p><p>"Of course.. and that's a promise, sunshine."</p><p>The two were unaware of something... or someone listening.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My headcanon voices for Tori and Dusk is...</p><p>Victoria: Sakura (Fire Emblem Fates). Shy, and soft spoken... I would use Marble Pie's voice IF SHE SPOKE AT ALL.</p><p>Dusk: Selkie from the same game. Wild, and playful.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Great Divide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holy shit I just remember... Remember my theory that Vaggie is one of Val's descendants? So... if Victoria's Val's daughter then that would make Tori related to Vaggie... </p><p>What would that make Tori to Vaggie tho????</p><p>I plan on releasing the next funny oneshot to PSTV (which will be renamed to Porn Studios Training Video (and more!)) probs today or tomorrow. Prepare to laugh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What the fuck is wrong with her? What does she want an invitation?" Val grumbled to himself after an unsuccessful attempt to text Victoria who didn't call or text him for almost an entire day. It was late at night, and his limo was driving him back to the studio. When push came to shove, Val checked his phone tracker, a map and glowing pinpoint appeared. The moth smiled, "I see... our daughter lost her way hadn't she?"</p><p>_____</p><p>"So... tell me what this is." Victoria asked.</p><p>"Pop music!" Dusk exclaimed, turning up the radio. The two sisters were walking around downtown the very next morning. Victoria was amazed at how oddly beautiful Hell is. Almost everything was a sight and thousand times better than what she saw from her balcony. Dusk dragged Victoria into a music shop where a variety of music was playing on the radios. Dusk enjoyed going to the music store from time to time to listen to music to get her blood running.</p><p>Dusk began "dancing" on all fours, wildly kicking and shaking her body at the song.</p><p>Victoria shrugged before gracefully twirling and swaying despite it being unfitting for a pop song.</p><p>____</p><p>"I don't understand the appeal of cooked meat, big sister." Dusk commented at the nearby fast food restaurant they stopped at. She only ordered a piece of uncooked beef. Victoria ordered enough burgers and fries for three demons.</p><p>Victoria shoved the greasy burger down her throat, grease, and condiments coated her cheeks and nose. Her extra hands grabbing fries and stuffing them in her mouth. In under a minute, the burger was gone, and Victoria was licking her fingers and cheeks for any reminding pieces of burger, Dusk stared wide eyed, "You have a wilder appetite than me!"</p><p>"Oh... I'm sorry.." Victoria whispered, wiping her face with a napkin.</p><p>____</p><p>Victoria and Dusk continued walking down the sidewalks of the city talking about nothing in particular. They passed several demons who was staring at Victoria... weirdly. Dusk held tightly to her sister's hand, and prepared her claws just in case any demons tried any... funny business.</p><p>"Oohh! This is where my daddy and our mommy had their first date!" Dusk exclaimed, pointing at a shake cafe ahead of them. But Victoria was staring at a nightclub across the street.</p><p>"Hey... that's one of father's clubs."</p><p>"I see!" Dusk said, "Tell me, what is it like being the daughter of an overlord?"</p><p>"Interesting to say the least..." Victoria responded, "When father wasn't around, I get to spend time with Velvet and Vox and I will say... they're way nicer than father if you take out mother. When I was littler... we used to have so much fun but they're always so busy with overlord duties..." She wouldn't call Velv and Vox her substitute parents as they still had their flaws. She enjoyed having them as playmates when she was a child, and they seem to enjoy her presence enough to agree to watch over her when Val was "busy" and Angel was absent.</p><p>Suddenly a car screeched over them and it rolled down slowly revealing a demon, "Hey hot stuff~"</p><p>"E-excuse me?" Victoria asked, taken slightly aback.</p><p>"Been a while since you were seen. Guess I'll be the lucky first. How much?"</p><p>Victoria began blushing, "Nothing! I'm not doing... that."</p><p>"Yeah bug off!" Dusk growled, her claws sharpening from her paws, she bared her sharp teeth and lunged into the demon's car. Sounds of scratching, yelling, growing and hitting were heard. Victoria simply stood back watching.</p><p>_____</p><p>Victoria shut her eyes tight, holding her quarter in hand, finally she opened them and threw it in the fountain, "Heh... I always wanted to do that." She said. She looked around, "Sunshine? Sunshine?"</p><p>Dusk emerged from the fountain, gasping for air, her arms full of coins, "Yes, Tori?"</p><p>"Um... Sunshine, fountains and quarters are for... wishing... not stealing wishes." Tori said.</p><p>"But I got loot!" Dusk exclaimed, plopping the coins on the floor. The cat spider wiggled out of the fountain, shaking her little body, and spraying water everywhere. Victoria shielded herself with her hands as droplets of water splashed on her, "Oddly enough, demons say cats hate water!"</p><p>____</p><p>"Weeeeee!" Dusk exclaimed, free flying down the twenty floor building she jumped out of.</p><p>"Sunshine? Sunshine? Where did you run off to?" Victoria called, scanning the area. </p><p>"WEEEEEEE!"</p><p>Victoria looked up and saw the small cat spider falling from a high building much to her horror, "DUSK?!!!! D-don't worry, big sister will catch you!" She yelled, scrambling and pacing back, forth, left, and right, holding out her arms to catch the falling child.</p><p>Dusk began flapping her little wings, slowing her pace, and hovering a few feet above Victoria's head. The moth spider jumped up, and caught Dusk in her arms but she didn't stop flying, instead flapping her wings again, Dusk lifted her elder sister a few feet off ground, "Wow! I thought you would weigh a lot but you're as light as a twig, big sister!"</p><p><em>Heh... I thought I weigh more after the burgers.</em> Victoria thought. Holding her by her arms and flying as much as she could in the sky, Dusk began flying Victoria around downtown. The shorter buildings, streets, sidewalks and various attractions under their feet.</p><p>"Where to next sister?" Dusk asked.</p><p>"Anywhere." Victoria answered.</p><p>"Anywhere it is! We're gonna have to make a stop soon, my wings aren't strong enough to stay in air for long." Dusk said, zooming through the sky. Both sisters inhaled the fresh air of Hell, and felt the breeze rushing through their hairs. Victoria never flew before, despite being a moth, she couldn't fly, nor could her dad. </p><p>Dusk hummed under her breath, before her wings start to weakened and she began fluttering, she scanned the area for any stopping points before finding a nice little sidewalk, "Thank you for choosing Dusk Fat Nuggets Dust for all your travel needs!" She said, "Don't stand until the hybrid comes to a complete stop." Dusk landed on the ground, placing Victoria down. "Look! TV!" Dusk ran over to a building with a glass window. Victoria looked over, seeing saw a row of TVs and Vox's usual advertising behind the glass, some of the screens had Vox behind them. Victoria gulped, before grabbing Dusk by the wrist and running from the building, "What's wrong?!"</p><p>"That's... Vox." Victoria whispered.</p><p>"Yeah! I love his movies!" Dusk smiled.</p><p>"It's not that..." Victoria said, holding Dusk from behind, trembling, "Vox has the ability to see whatever his screens sees... if he sees me, I'm dead!"</p><p>"Ohhhh.... that explains why you avoided the hotel's TV..." Dusk mused.</p><p>Victoria then remembered... <em>Oh no... I forgot to go back to the studio! I'm doomed, </em>"I have to go back!"</p><p>"Why? We were having so much fun Tori."</p><p>"Father will freak if he notice I'm gone!" Victoria said, "I have to get back to the studio before he gets back!"</p><p>"But what about... mommy?" Dusk asked.</p><p>"You can come with me." Victoria answered, "We'll find him together."</p><p>Dusk smiled, "Yayyy! Let's go!"</p><p>_____</p><p>"Over there. Through the balcony." Victoria said, pointing at a window she left unlocked, Dusk nodded and flew to the window, and put her and herself into the building.</p><p>"I.... I... can't believe it... I'm in the STUDIO!" Dusk squealed.</p><p>"Shh!" Victoria covered her sister's mouth, "Someone might hear you..."</p><p>And someone did... The two sisters trembled hearing the sound of heels clacking on the floor.. it approached the door and slowly creaked open...</p><p>Dusk screamed in shock, Victoria's mouth hung open..</p><p>Angel stood at the door entrance, smiling at his daughters, "It's so wonderful to see ya again..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A wild Angel appears! Wait... </p><p>Pearl's voice: Something is clearly wrong...</p><p>Wanna hint to what's wrong? I'll give you one word: Room</p><p>Anyway, some demons mistake Victoria for Angel. I mean the dude dresses in drag, sometimes wears a wig and looks amazing doing so so it's no surprise that his daughter who has four arms, his white and pink hair but longer, visible chest fluff, extra eyes, and wearing a dress with fur and hearts will be mistaken for him (they think Angel spray dye his fur since he's no stranger to cosplay)</p><p>Energywitch said Sir Pentious might mistake Victoria for Angel if he were to bump into her.</p><p>Pentious: Well, well, well... we meet again Angel Dust!</p><p>Victoria: Pardon? Do I know you sir?</p><p>Pentious: HAHAHAHA! You think changing your fur, changing your hair and feigning innocence is gonna fool me boy?! We still have a lot of unfinished business! Prepare to say goodnight! HAHAHAHA!</p><p>Victoria: N-no thank you... if you wanna fight then.... *blows on a cat whistle*</p><p>Dusk: *pops outta nowhere and charges at Pentious*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Storm in the Room P.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanna start planning a Mama Angel outfit... it'll be cute.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel walked in front of Dusk, and kneeled before her, smiling, "Hey."</p><p>Tears swell in Dusk's eyes, "H-hi..." she extended her hand to the spider.</p><p>Angel giggled, shaking. Dusk couldn't contain her joy any longer. Twelve years... twelve years and it was all blissfully worth it. Her dedication, joys, and hope gathered themselves into one big hug, "MOMMY!!! MOMMY!" Dusk screamed, jumping into Angel's arms, "Oh mommy..."</p><p>"Mother?!" Victoria gasped, covering her mouth.</p><p>Angel smiled, "Too shocked ta say a few words ta yer dear mama?" He asked, he looked at Dusk who was still hugging him, "Hi, Dusky."</p><p>"You.. you remember me!" Dusk squealed, through happy tears, "I'm so happy we could meet mommy! We're gonna have so much fun together!" She rubbed her nose against Angel's fur, taking several deep whiffs,"I need to recognize your scent so I won't forget!" </p><p>"How did you get here mother?" Victoria asked.</p><p>"Ya can do a lot when Val thinks ya goin' ta yer own room." Angel replied, "It's good ta see my cute flesh and bloods."</p><p>"It's nice to see ya too mother but.." Victoria stopped herself. Something felt... wrong.</p><p>"What do daughters usually do with their mommies?" Dusk asked, musing for a moment. She had so many ideas of what to do with Angel that it was hard to pick just one activity, "Oooh, I know!"</p><p>_____</p><p>
  <em>"Mama?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, Tori?" Angel tightened the bow on his daughter's ponytail, "What's buggin' ya?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Where did I come from?" Victoria asked.</em>
</p><p><em>"Well. When two demons love each other, and they either alive or ain't a sinner... they get in bed and get it on.. of course it has ta be a lady and gentlemen for it ta work..." </em> <em>Victoria quirked her head, "But nah... ya call me mama 'cause I don't mind it, not ta mention I'm the one who birthed ya, Val's role was... creatin' ya." Angel glanced down, "He's just... weird like that."</em></p><p>
  <em>Victoria glanced up at her mother, "We should all spend time with each other! Like a... family. I wanna see you and papa happy again."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ain't that easy, baby girl. We both have work ta do, ya can try." Angel responded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You... do love papa right?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't fuckin' know..." Angel replied, "It's complicated."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"... I think papa loves us!" Victoria exclaimed, "He's just so busy that his views get... warped."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Angel lifted up his daughter side swept bang, revealing the girl's hidden eye, he sighed remembering why she began hiding one of her eyes, "Sure... ya can believe that..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>____</em>
</p><p><em>Something's wrong... I can feel it.</em> Victoria thought, leaned against the stair's railings, inhaling a long drag. <em>I should be happy my sister has finally met our mother and we got him out the studio but... I can't help but feel like something's wrong... where is father? Shouldn't he notice mother's absence? </em></p><p>Victoria wanted to spend time with them but felt Dusk needed some time alone with Angel, they HAVE been separated ever since Dusk was a baby, they need Victoria out of the way to catch up. Tori didn't mind, she herself had to be alone to think...</p><p>They had not yet told the others of Angel's return as they plan to save it until the timing was right, and allow Dusk and Angel to hang out before the big reunion.</p><p>The young teen felt a chilly breeze down her spine, she removed her cigarette to look behind her and saw a shadow not of her own on the wall, "The hell-"</p><p>"Well! This a pleasant surprise, ain't it my dear?" Seemingly out of nowhere Alastor appeared in front of Victoria.</p><p>The hybrid gulped, shivering, "U-uh..."</p><p>"So... Valentino your father, and Dusker's your half sister eh?"</p><p>"W-what? I didn't tell anybody...." Victoria said, trembling horribly with each word Alastor spoke. She's been told horror stories of the infamous Radio Demon when she was a child, at first it felt like a method to get her to behave but it was Hell... anything was possible. Alastor winked at his shadow that smiled back at Victoria to her slight disgust, "You've been... stalking us?!"</p><p>"Stalk is such a strong word, milady." Alastor said, "Call it...  observing."</p><p>"W-well... now you know, what do you plan to do?" Victoria asked. It wasn't much of a secret that Val's her father around the studio, the problem was no one knew who her mother is, and no one in the studio, not even herself knew she had a sister. This was all too confusing, not to mention she was more focused on making up for lost time with Dusk than who knew that they were sisters. Alastor didn't answer, he simply smiled at Victoria, "Listen, mister Radio Demon-"</p><p>Victoria yelped feeling Alastor pull her close, making her more uneasy than she was, "Little darling... things aren't what they seem."</p><p>"What do-"</p><p>Alastor's chuckles echo in the hybrid's ears as darkness surrounded her, and he disappear into thin air. Victoria looked left, right, up, down for any sight of his shadow, breathing in relief not seeing it. <em>Weird... at least he didn't kill me...</em> She thought, returning to her smoking.</p><p>____</p><p>"Welcome to my room mommy!" Dusk exclaimed, turning on a light, "See? I've been collecting bones since I was two! I got deer bones, eagle bones, cow bones. Don't worry, I didn't kill any pigs, mommy!" She said. </p><p>Angel watched in amusement, sitting himself down on his daughter's bed as she continued scrambling around the room, "Oh! Oh! I've been saving this for you..." She held up a pink feathered boa, "Like it? I made it outta dyed eagle feathers! And I can't forget this!"</p><p>Dusk ran into the closet and took out a huge and heavy book. Bringing it to Angel, she plopped it on her lap, and flipped through the pages.</p><p>"So Dusky... Tell me about this story." Angel said. </p><p>"It's more of a scrapbook than anythin' else, mommy." She said, a third of the book were full, and the rest were blank, "See the blank pages? I saved them for you!"</p><p>Angel smiled tilting his head slightly, "That's great..."</p><p>"Auntie Charlie got me this for my first birthday." Dusk continued, she flipped to the first page, a picture of a baby drinking deer blood from a bottle, "This was my first blood..." then to a page of her at two next to a deer corpse, "And my first kill!" She skipped a few pages to turn to one of Victoria hugging her from behind, "And... my first time meeting Victoria.."</p><p>Angel held Dusk close to her, snuggling his fur against his offspring's, "And today, ya got ta meet me."</p><p>Dusk sniffed, her nose full of Angel's unfamiliar scent, not noticing the tears of joy falling from her eyes, as she hugged back, "I... I can't believe I got to meet you... you and big sister... this whole time I thought you were gone..."</p><p>"Heh, I'll neva be gone. After all, where will I go if I did?" Angel replied, winking.</p><p>Dusk held the pig charm in her extra arms, "I don't know! Heh... Oh, this is our first time meetin', mommy!" The hybrid took out her phone, and pressed the camera app, "I gotta treasure it!"</p><p>She held it out in front of her and Angel but... nothing was next to Dusk except herself, "Huh?" She moved it around, Angel despite being next right to his daughter, didn't appear...</p><p>_____</p><p>
  <em>Dusk and Husk were walking down the sidewalk together, the former propped on her father's back as a result of a minor injury from a recent hunt. The walk was silent until Dusk spotted one of the Porn Industry's billboards of unsurprisingly Angel Dust, Dusk stared at it, Husk simply glared, "Daddy, why is mommy always working in the... poon... porr..." Dusk struggled to pronounce the word, "That place?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"'cause he's an idiot." Husk said, "And he didn't had a choice. Idiot signed up for a fate worse than damnation."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If there's a contract, there gonna be a way out of it right?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I have no clue." Husk replied, "What you need to know Dusk is you should never try to attack an overlord unless you have a plan. They may not seem intimating at first glance but the power they have over Hell is unpredictable, and it ain't easy for one little girl to defeat. And... you'll rouse suspicion if you speak of them as if they're unfamiliar to you. Okay?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay daddy."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>____</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are we gonna play a game papa?" Victoria asked, following Val into his office, "Can you read me a story?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Val held up one of his cigarettes, "I want to show you something... something important, Tori."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The five year old beamed widely and sat down, "Yes?"</em>
</p><p><em>"I'm gonna show you something call... red smoke." Val said. Victoria was no stranger to her father's smoking habits, she seen it all the time, she only wondered why Val wanted to teach her about his cigarettes, "Watch closely, see what it does." Val took a long drag, and blew out red smoke, it surrounded Victoria. The small girl felt dizzy, and uneasy, "That's right... take a deep, long whiff..." </em> <em>The more Victoria inhaled, the more dizzy she felt. Val chuckled, "Come to me~"</em></p><p>
  <em>Almost without control of her body, Victoria came closer to her father. She blinked, and shook her head, "H-huh..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I use it for the... more stubborn ones." Val spoke, "With red smoke I can do all sorts of things~" Red fumes hung above his daughter's head, and wrapped around her neck like chains before taking the form of a finger that lifted her head up. Victoria gasped in amazement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wow..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"See what I did there Tori?" Val asked, "Just enough red smoke can manipulate not only itself but how a demon feels, and behaves. All it takes are my cigarettes, and your head."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So I can do those cool smoke tricks too?!" Victoria asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course. Now that you know, you might need it one day~"</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>God... I hate writing Al so much... he's so hard to write.</p><p>Anyway I told ya somethin' is clearly wrong!</p><p>Oddly enough, cats do have a strong scent of smell like dogs which is why Dusk is smelling Angel so she can recognize his scent. She does it with the other characters, and can recognize their smells in case any of them were in danger.</p><p>Charlie smells like sugar, Vaggie smells like mothballs, Husk smells like alcohol, Alastor smells like blood, Niffty smells like bleach, Abby smells like a hydrangea, Apoll smells like frosting, Victoria smells like a peony, and Angel smells like hibiscus perfume.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. An Eye For Real Beauty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my fucking god... I just found out spiders and cats have fuckin' multiple babies at once...</p><p>Uh.... just assume the other fetuses didn't make it. During his first pregnancy, Angel was extremely stressed out, and his body having their organs reformed to carry a child couldn't handle carrying several children at once so Angel miscarried some of the babies until Victoria was left. The miscarriage also contributed to the pain he faced during labor as he was forced to carry his dead babies for a while.</p><p>When pregnant with Dusk, it went somewhat smoother but the result of the previous pregnancy led to the same complications Angel faced when pregnant with Victoria. Some of his children were born stillborns, others were miscarried, but Dusk manage to survive.</p><p>I'll explore more in "He Used To Be Mine" (AKA this story but told from Angel's perspective)</p><p>A random headcanon I have on moth demons is that like IRL moths, they get distracted by bright lights which is why Val wears sunglasses. Vaggie found a way to get used to bright light without covering her eyes. Since Victoria is half moth, bright light has a lesser effect on her.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dusk placed her phone down, glancing down upset, "What's wrong Dusky?" Angel asked.</p><p>"You... might not be my mom."</p><p>"I'm not?" Angel asked.</p><p>Dusk shook her head, "Can you... tell me the truth?" She asked, "Are you really there mom?" Angel didn't answer, Dusk stood up. She dedicated most of her life trying to rescue Angel, now at the tender age of twelve, she met her older half sister, she got into the studio and not even a minute had pass, she met her mother for the first time... but he isn't here?</p><p>"I've been... thinking a lot about you mom..." Dusk continued, "Dad, Charlie, Vaggie, Alastor, Niffty, they all remember you and told me about you. They didn't know a lot about what you suffered under Victoria's dad's thumb except... the forced pregnancy... you didn't had a choice to have Victoria..." </p><p>
  <em>"Daddy where did I come from?" Dusk asked, "Auntie Charlie have a girl and boy for parents but Abby and Apoll both have her and auntie Vaggie as mommies. My mommy's a boy."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's complicated, Dusk." Husk responded, his fur slightly gleaming red.</em>
</p><p>"But... you were given a choice to have me. Right?" Dusk asked, "Or... did you make me just to... get back on Valentino?"</p><p>Once again, Angel didn't answer, he stared down at his daughter with darkened, blank, emotionless eyes.</p><p>"I see... if the real you can hear me... I wanted to say I... love you, mom..." Dusk whimpered, "I always did..." She wrapped her arms and tiny wings around the mirage... but he didn't hug back.</p><p>____</p><p>"Hm... h-hey... mister Husk is it?" Victoria asked, approaching Husk's bar.</p><p>"Yes, Victoria?"</p><p>"Is it okay if I had a..." Victoria looked at the bottles of alcohol on the walls, "Um... Bloody Mary? That sounds good.."</p><p>"Aren't ya a bit too young to drink?" Husk asked.</p><p>Victoria shook her head, "No, I'm fourteen."</p><p>"Why am I even askin' when this is Hell and no one cares..." Husk grumbled, he fetched the bottle of Bloody Mary, and poured it in a glass, sliding it over to Victoria. The hybrid's fingers shivered around the glass as she took a few small sips, "Ya know.. it's been a while since we had someone new come to the hotel. Fourteen years give or take."</p><p>"Why is that?" Victoria asked.</p><p>"Eh, nobody believes in princess's goal of redeeming demons so they can go to Heaven.. she tried but... the hotel just ended up being a safe haven for us when we just wanna get away from our problems." Husk responded, "Angel in particular..."</p><p>"My mother mentioned this odd place before... I didn't think too much of it." Victoria said quietly, Angel mentioned a hotel when she was younger but he didn't delve deeper into it... he always seem sad when speaking of it, "Do... you believe in redemption, mister Husk?"</p><p>"No. Fuck no." Husk replied, "As Al puts it, we blew it. We fucked up our chances of being good when alive. Though, you seem... nicer than all the asshole sinners I've met outside."</p><p>Victoria fiddled with her fingers, "I... was never alive..." She said, "I was born here..."</p><p>"I see." Husk said, "You know my daughter never had any friends come over despite spending most of her days outside..." The cat smiled slightly, "She's just... funny that way. I'm happy she found her first friend."</p><p>Victoria giggled slightly, "That's the best part! We're not friends... we're sisters!" She exclaimed before slowing down, "Half... sisters..." She stopped, her mind going back to her discovery... she was so hinged on spending time with her sister than she forgot the implications it brought... Husk is Dusk's father... Angel is Dusk's mother, "You... my mother had an... affair with you..."</p><p>Husk almost spat his drink out, "Fuck. You can't be..." THIS girl.. was the baby Angel was forced to have with Val?! This nice girl sitting in front of him, "Hey! We didn't have a affair, alright? Legs thought it was a GREAT idea to get pregnant with Dusk. At first I refused... who in their right mind would want to have a family in Hell?"</p><p>"I don't understand..." Victoria muttered, "I thought mother loved father."</p><p>"It's way more different than you think Tori... Legs didn't had a choice except to have you. Your asshole father tricked him and... it created you." Husk replied. He knew he shouldn't feel too upset towards Victoria.. after all, despite her father being a scumbag, Tori behaved quite politely which begs the question of how she was raised...</p><p>Victoria herself was in disbelief... so, she was forced to be conceived.. Angel was forced to bare her... but why? What does Val want of her? Angel just hopped to Husk, persuaded him to get him pregnant in order to have Dusk, "My mother... did not want me?" She asked.</p><p>Husk sighed, "Kid, I don't know how to break it to ya..."</p><p>"I... I... see..." Victoria laid her head down on the counter.. as if being dismissed by her father wasn't enough... being a unwanted and forced pregnancy made her feel... worse. <em>Mother said he cared for me... he was there when father wasn't... even after...</em> She thought.</p><p>
  <em>Victoria weakly opened her eye, wincing at the pain in her right eye. Half her right face was covered with bandages. She sat up in bed, Angel was sitting on a chair next to her, holding her limp hand, "Hey kiddo. Holdin' up good?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm... fine..." The small girl replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Angel glanced down, "I'm sorry, alright kiddo? I didn't mean for this ta happen..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No... I'm sorry, mama..." Victoria said, "I should've never butted in you and papa's business..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Angel sighed, "Listen.. ya should know I'll always give a shit 'bout ya. What happened today was a mistake... it won't happened again. Followin' me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Victoria nodded, "Yes mama..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The spider rubbed his hand against his daughter's hair, "I love ya."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love ya too mama."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>____</em>
</p><p>"Mister Husk... what am I goin' to do?" Victoria asked, finally lifting her head up.</p><p>"I don't know, Tori..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aw shucks... it's short..</p><p>TO ADD TO THE FUN!</p><p>I'm considering making a Victoria ask blog on Tumblr so all your burning questions about the daughter of Val and Angel can be answered elsewhere and to give some fun facts about Victoria as well as hypothetical dialogue between her and any canon HH characters. If I do make this blog, I'll give a link to it in this story.</p><p>Back to the main story... Dusk only uses "mom", "mother", "dad", or "father" when she's truly serious just like in the beginning of the story. When she isn't serious or less serious, she uses the childish terms, "mommy" and "daddy".</p><p>.... Where the fuck is Cherri?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. An Eye For Real Beauty P.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay okay... so if Vags is Val's (multiple greats) granddaughter (in my theory) that would make Dusk and Victoria related to her too (dunno what that will make them to her though) which means Dusk and Victoria are related to Abby and Apoll, and the latter two are also Val's (multiple greats) grandchildren...</p><p>Holy shit. What a tangled family tree...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Despite all the shitty and annoying things your mom did, he did genuinely care for you." Husk continued.</p><p>"Yeah right..." Victoria huffed, turning in her chair, her back facing Husk, for the first time, doubting her parents, "If he did he wouldn't had had Dusk out of spite... I knew somethin' was wrong every time he sees me... it wasn't just my father... it was me too... At least he wanted my sister..."</p><p>She wasn't wrong. Husk recalled the several times Angel was outspoken on his refusal to have Val's child. He did voice some doubt, and in some cases, remorse after Victoria's birth...</p><p>
  <em>"She was so fuckin' cute... unsurprisingly it came from me." Angel boasted tiredly. Husk was behind the counter, listening, "Anyway... Val took her, she ain't my problem anymore."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Happy now, Legs?" Husk asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kinda..." Angel replied, "I'm excited ta get back on the good shit after nine months stayin' clean.. Glad the torture's over."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't you kinda.. miss her?" Husk asked, "Does she have a name?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can't tell. Val hadn't told me her name yet. Not that it mattered, she ain't gonna be a huge part of my life... not with Val as her father." Angel answered, "At any chance I get, I'll try ta at least be the same mama I was to Nuggs."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good... if your boss is her father, she'll need someone who truly cares in her life." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Guess that's the best I can do... at least she doesn't have my pops around. I don't wanna be like him."</em>
</p><p>"Your father had it rough growin' up too, Tori." Husk continued, "Your grandfather and uncle were complete shitbags."</p><p>"Geez... thanks..." Victoria growled,"I see I don't have only bad parents.... I have a bad family!" In a fit of frustration, she slammed her fist on the counter, before her head joined in, knocking the glass of Bloody Mary off the counter. Husk swore he heard the hybrid silently sob.</p><p>"Victoria, do you really think all those small moments Angel spent with you was a lie?" Husk asked. </p><p>Silence rang.</p><p>"... A hard maybe." Victoria finally said, "If given a choice... he probably would've... dispose of me sooner... you, him, and Dusk could've been a happy family here in the hotel, and I wouldn't be around... not that it'll make much of difference.. it seems my existence made shit worst."</p><p>"Tori, you know that isn't true." Husk spoke, "Yes, Legs didn't want you but it wasn't your fault, it's not like you ask to exist or have Val as your father. You have to admit.. wasn't he nicer and less neglectful than Val ever was?"</p><p>Thin streams of tears rolled down Victoria's face, as she fidgeted with her fingers.</p><p>"I understand you might feel doubtful." Husk continued, "And I know I'm unaware of how you were raised but who do you believe was the better parent? Angel or Val?"</p><p>"I... have to go..." Victoria whispered, almost running from the bar. She didn't want to consider what Husk said for even a minute... it was obvious what Angel's true intentions were regardless of how he is today..</p><p>_____</p><p>"Big sister! Big sister! There's something I need to tell you about mom!" Dusk exclaimed, running to Victoria who was busy composing herself by smoking.</p><p>"Don't... I already know the truth..." Victoria growled, removing her cigarette from her mouth, Husk's words drowned out, as all her built in anger released itself, for the first time in her entire life, she felt... mad, "Must feel good huh... to be wanted and the product of actual love while I'm... I'm..." The hybrid scratched her nails against the stair railings, huffing frustrated.</p><p>"Tori, mom loves us..." said Dusk.</p><p>"No he fucking doesn't!" Victoria shouted.</p><p>Dusk was taken aback, "Victoria..."</p><p>"We were used! Val's a manipulative piece of demon shit, and Angel's just as bad! I'm a product of manipulation... an unwanted abomination... a TOOL! A fucking TOOL!" Victoria cried, "You were created out of spite! But you have the privilege of being planned and our mother loving that old bastard you call daddy!"</p><p>Victoria's face was distorting and twisting angrily, her bang even swept out of her right eye, revealing the swollen red and purple eyelid and pupil. This was the first time Dusk saw Victoria so... angry. </p><p>She stopped, and turned her back on her sister, huffing frustrated, "Tori... we're sisters..." Dusk spoke.</p><p>"Half sisters..." Victoria hissed.</p><p>Dusk sighed. <em>I guess she needs some time alone...</em> She thought, she stood behind Victoria for a second longer... before walking away.</p><p>Victoria flicked her cigarette butt, and relit a different one. <em>Fuck it all... I wish I never left the studio... at least then I would be spared of this... I'm better off knowing I don't have a sister.. I'm better off clinging to that bastard of a father's feet. Nobody actually cared... not even mother...</em></p><p>
  <em>"Despite all the shitty and annoying things your mom did, he did genuinely care for you."</em>
</p><p><em>Did he?</em> Victoria repeated. </p><p>
  <em>"... who do you believe was the better parent? Angel or Val?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"...wasn't he nicer and less neglectful than Val ever was?"</em>
</p><p><em>Yes.. he was..</em> Victoria thought.</p><p>
  <em>"Listen.. ya should know I'll always give a shit 'bout ya."</em>
</p><p>Pastel pink fumes danced in Victoria's vision... she thought back and hung on every word Husk spoke...</p><p>____</p><p>
  <em>"What's wrong kiddo?" Angel asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Papa... got upset at me..." Victoria responded, shivering under the covers, "He... wanted me to kill one of his workers... I.. I couldn't do it.." The small girl shuddered again, tears pouring down her eyes. Angel sat behind her, a hand rubbing her back as his daughter silently wept. Angel carefully rolled up Victoria's sleeve and saw a bruise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>He did...</strong> He thought.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Victoria waited almost the entire day for Val to come in and apologize but he never came.. Angel did and he stayed by her side... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soon, Val came in to escort Angel out, Victoria rose immediately, "Papa..." She whimpered, the stinging sensation remained in her skin. She attempted to crawl out of bed, but to no avail. Val stood before her with a cold stare....</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>It's my fault isn't it?</strong> Victoria thought.</em>
</p><p>____</p><p>
  <em>"I'm so happy to spend time with you papa..." Victoria softly yawned, her little body resting against her father's, he stroked her hair gently, and she smiled in return. Victoria slowly closed her eyes, and went to sleep, the gentleness of Val's fur jacket widened her smile...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She awoke a few hours later in her bed, she yawned and rose before noticing a figure in bed with her, drawing breath, all four arms holding her. <strong>Father?</strong> She thought. She turned her head and saw... <strong>Mother? But where's father?</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>____</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Victoria was still on her knees crying over the destroyed portrait. She heard footsteps behind her, "G-go away.." She sobbed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why? Don'tcha wanna fix it?" Angel asked, kneeling before his daughter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mother! Oh... I'm so glad you're here!" Victoria cried, throwing herself at the spider, sobbing, "It's... it's.. horrible..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Angel patted Victoria, "There, there, kiddo. No use cryin' over split milk. If somethin' ruined, just fix it again or it'll stay." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>____</em>
</p><p>Husk had a point... a damn good one.. When Val pushed her aside, it was Angel who was there. There to comfort her during Purges. There to encourage her "silly" hobbies. There to genuinely spend time with her. He didn't treat her like a secretary or an annoyance... he treated her as a daughter.</p><p><em>Mother was always there for me... </em>Victoria thought. <em>How could I be so... so... idiotic not to realize so... I have to go to him! </em>The hybrid stumbled to her feet and began running as fast as she could down the halls, "Mother! Mother!" She exclaimed, twisting the doorknob to Dusk's room. She stopped...</p><p><em>Red... smoke?</em> She thought, sniffing, below the cracks of the door, fumes emerged, Victoria sniffed again. <em>Oh no...</em> She twisted the knob... it was locked, "Dusk? Mother? Dusk?! I'm sorry!" She yelled, "Dusk? DUSK?!!!!"</p><p>Victoria threw herself at the door. <em>Sorry to do this to your property, Charlie...</em> she thought, knocking her body on the door again and again and again until it gave way, and she fell in the room. Wincing and hissing at the pain in her shoulder.</p><p>The red smoke was dying down, but Dusk and Angel were nowhere to be seen, "Sunshine?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So in the previous chapter we got a hint to what happened to Victoria's hidden eye and why she hides her right eye under a side swept bang. I don't know how to tie the full story properly in this so I decided to expand on it in He Used To Be Mine as Tori's hidden eye greatly and negatively affected Angel.</p><p>Also I can expand on this matter on the potential Victoria ask blog if anyone ask about why she hides her right eye.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Abducted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey y'all, before we start, I wanna put in this quick A/N</p><p>Remember when I mentioned I want to make a Victoria ask blog on Tumblr. Guess what it's out! With artwork provided by Merella:</p><p>https://asktheshymothspiderdemon.tumblr.com/</p><p>So if you wanna ask the shy spider moth demon a question, you can! Just be gentle on her, she dislikes too many eyes on her. I'll also provide extra details on her that isn't shown in this story.</p><p>Also here's the official logo: </p><p>https://www.deviantart.com/obscurefanartist/art/Ask-Victoria-860440306?ga_changes=1&amp;ga_submit_new=10%3A1604775632&amp;ga_type=edit</p><p>Ain't she a sweetheart?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Victoria rushed to the midst of the room, and picked up the fallen pig charm, "Dusk..." Her phone beeped loudly, she whipped it out.</p><p>
  <strong>"Come to the studio alone, Tori~"</strong>
</p><p>"Hmph... have it your way.." Victoria breathed, rushing out of the room, clutching the pig charm in her hands, "Don't worry.... I'm coming..."</p><p>_____</p><p>"Lemme go and face yer fate!" Dusk growled, struggling against the red smoke chaining her wrist and ankles down, trying her best to sound as intimating as possible. After realizing the Angel she spent time with wasn't the real one, her room filled with red gas, and she was brought to the studio.</p><p>"So... my little Angel had a secret child~" Dusk bared her sharp teeth, glaring deeply at the moth staring her down, "... with the Radio Demon's old drunk of a cat..."</p><p>"Hey! That's my dad you're talking about!" Dusk argued, "Where's my mom? What did you do to him?!"</p><p>"All will be answered in due time, little girl." Val purred, lifting the hybrid's chin, in response she pulled back.</p><p>Val pressed his claws against Dusk's cheeks again, and red smoke fill the room more and more. The cat spider felt herself going dizzy, and sick to her stomach. The girl flapped her little wings in a desperate attempt to escape. Her wings lifted her less than an inch from the ground before they froze and she fell on her knees. All she saw was the moth's wicked grin before she fell over.</p><p>____</p><p>Dusk awoke with a gasp, darkness continued filling her vision, "H-hello?" She called. Nothing, "Hello?"</p><p>She lifted herself up, her wings flapping furiously, eyes desperately searching for a way out.. She heard more footsteps. Going on all fours, Dusk prepared herself for any danger that dares to come her way... The footsteps grew louder and louder and finally she was face to face with a familiar face... she gasped, eyes meeting eye, "C... c... Cherri Bomb?!!"</p><p>And she was correct. Only the one eyed demon was... different. Her eye was a pupil less red, and she looked... empty. Dusk met Cherri when she was littler but for some reason... she went missing. Now, here she is.</p><p>"Cherri!" Dusk ran over to the demon, "Cherri, are you okay? Remember me? Have you seen mom?"</p><p>Cherri was... unresponsive.</p><p>"Impressive isn't it?" Val's voice echoed in the darkness, Dusk held herself on all fours, eyes roaming every corner for any signs of attack, "She was a tricky one to handle... a determinator... a good fighter too. But in the end, my little experiment worked." The same red smoke filled Dusk's vision, she covered both her nose and mouth, trying to prevent breathing it in, Val continued to taunt her, "I suspected Angel would go behind my back... after all, he is a terrible liar. Didn't know his little plan resulted in you. I'll give you a point Dusk... for hiding from me for twelve years."</p><p>Val remembered when Angel told him he lost their second child, he had a sneaking suspicion the spider was lying considering his long history of being a terrible liar. Val didn't press on the matter further as Angel did one up him. Angel showed him the corpse of one of the babies, making his story plausible. Val was impressed of how long Angel manages to keep this lie up.</p><p>"You're... mocking me aren't you?" Dusk growled.</p><p>"No shit." Val chuckled, "Hm... what shall I do with you? Better yet your precious older sister and Angelcakes?"</p><p>"I won't let you hurt them!" Dusk shouted, "I'll have you know I'm a tough fighter!"</p><p>"Ooh, I'm so scared. What the fuck ya gonna do little girl?" Val asked. Dusk ran towards Val, before using her wings to float in mid air as she prepared to scratch Val. Her attack was countered by possessed Cherri who grabbed her foot and swung her across the room until her back slammed against the wall. Val laughed again, "You were saying?"</p><p>"Go to double Hell!" Dusk shrieked, running back to Val again, possessed Cherri grasped the hybrid's hood before pulling her to her body. Val smiled mercilessly as the former bomber clutched Dusk's wings and began to pull them apart.</p><p>The small girl cried out in pain the more possessed Cherri stretched her wings like a rubber toy until she heard a slight tear, finally she bent her wing in half, and Dusk screamed in agony, "STOP! PLEASE STOP!" She sobbed, kicking her small legs, "HELP! HELPPP!"</p><p>Val gestured for Cherri to stop, Dusk wiped her tears, "Now... how shall we end this? Should I rip you to my heart's content? Shoot you? Stab you?" He creepily stroked Dusk's tear stricken cheeks, "So many possibilities... Oh, Angelcakes should've known an abomination like you isn't to be spared~ Bold of him to take such risk, being in charge of your sad little existence... oh, if only he was around to see it." Val's voice was almost shrouded in disappointment as he held up a tattered white and pink striped tuxedo.</p><p>Dusk's eyes widened hearing those words, and seeing the piece of clothing fall to the ground... <em>it couldn't be true...</em></p><p>The hybrid yelped slightly as Cherri held her down, keeping her arms at bay, "Come, I had... determined your fate~"</p><p>"W-what are you going to do?" Dusk sniffed.</p><p>Val smirked, not answering as he directed Cherri upstairs. Dusk's heart pounded and thumped against her chest, the further they went up the stairs, her efforts of escaping Cherri were futile as the bomber respond by stretching her already injured wings once more until the pain made Dusk fell dizzy and exhausted...</p><p>Her time was almost up... and from the looks of it, there was no way out.. not that there was anything else to live for... Angel Dust... her mother, the demon she spent almost her entire life looking for... was gone, double dead. Her half sister, just at the peak of their relationship was angry at her... there's nothing for her now... except death and whatever awaited her somewhere that isn't Hell... </p><p>It's over...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kinda short but had to for the big climax next chapter! Grab yo popcorn.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "Aw, why are we going after her?!" Abby complained.</p><p>"Because she's your friend and we're looking for her to see if she's okay." Vaggie responded, slamming her foot against the petal, speeding the car as far as she could through the city. Charlie, Abby and Apoll were all hanging on tightly to their seats as the car ran up speed bumps and screeched through corners. The four found out about Dusk's disappearance when she seemingly disappeared outta thin air at the hotel with zero signs of her leaving as well as the hybrid's ruined and broken bedroom door.</p><p>"I wouldn't really call her my friend, mother. She's more of a demon that's just... there." Abby snarked.</p><p>"Abbadon... I am driving into traffic..." Vaggie responded, "It's best if you don't argue."</p><p>"Mom... can you please slow down?" Apoll asked, huddling close to Charlie. </p><p>Charlie was on the look out from the window, and spotted two falling figures from a high height, "Vaggie! Hold on." The car screeched to a stop, Charlie looked closer at the falling demons, "Is that..."</p><p>_____</p><p>Possessed Cherri dropped Dusk onto her knees, the hybrid panted, feeling the hot Hell breeze running through her head. They were on the rooftop now. Val patted Dusk's head, a gun loaded with Heaven crafted bullets twirling in his fingers, "Enjoy the view?" Dusk weakly glanced over the edge, catching a good sight of the red city below her. She didn't respond, she felt numb to when the bullets pierced her leg, back, and cheek until her body fell flat, "I gotta say.. Dusk, you hold up more than a fight than I thought."</p><p>Dusk didn't hear Val torment her, she laid there, even after Val lifted her up by the wrist and hung her over the edge..</p><p>Is this what Dusk's dedication brought her? Death? Never to see Victoria, or Husk again? Never to truly meet Angel? Dusk weakly blinked the tears from her eyes, head bent down, gazing at the far bottom... She closed her eyes...</p><p>"DUSK!"</p><p>She opened them a bit, hearing her name called.</p><p>"DUSK!"</p><p>"T... T-tori?" Dusk muttered before exhaustion consumed her yet again and she slipped into unconsciousness.</p><p>"DUSK! I'm coming!" The voice yelled, running up the steps. </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Ding</strong> </em>
</p><p>"Dusk!" Tori yelled.</p><p>Val smirked, holding Dusk over the edge, "Watch yourself, Tori... one more step and I won't hesitate."</p><p>Victoria stopped, "I'm here, father... alone. Now let us resolve our unfinished business."</p><p>"Oh, Tori~ My daughter, my pride...." Val said, "Curiosity will kill your sister, my dear. Interference will make it worse.. it's how poor little Cherri Bomb met her fate."</p><p>"Father... I'm sorry I left the studio, I know it was wrong to do behind your back but... I've learned so much from my time away from the studio." Victoria spoke, "It wasn't much but my time at the hotel was well spent.. especially with the sister I never knew." She called back to Husk's words, and all the times Angel was there for her, "I... don't hate you father, and I don't want to fight you... I... forgive you, even after all these years, I forgive you. Please.. let Dusk and Cherri go... and I'll never leave again."</p><p>Val said nothing momentarily, instead he smiled, "Tori... of course I'll let your dear sister go~"</p><p>"R-really?" Val nodded, before his hand gave way, and Dusk began falling, "You said you would let her go!"</p><p>"I did." Val said.</p><p><em>I wish I was more careful with my wording!</em> Tori ran to the edge, "DUSK!!!"</p><p>Val cocked his gun, "Victoria~"</p><p>"Y-you're not gonna... shoot me are you?!" Victoria asked, clutching the railing.</p><p>"No, I want to discuss a little... negotiation. If you don't want to hurt anymore of the new friends you met on the outside... then don't try to leave the studio again." Val said, "After all, leaving so early had caused your precious sister's demise. So stay... and maybe one day in a few years, I can let you go back to that... hotel."</p><p>Victoria shakily lifted herself, staring at her father. Unbeknownst to him, behind her hands was a cigarette, red smoke emitting from the drag and down to where Dusk was falling, her mind trying to slow the impact of the fall, but her fidgeting weakened the effects,"I..."</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Ding</strong> </em>
</p><p>_____</p><p>Dusk remembered feeling... weightless, and falling against the breeze.. not in the same way flying gave her where the wind brushed pass her body and wings like leaves. Instead, it felt she was sinking... like a stone in the ocean. It wouldn't be long now until she hit splat on the ground, and leave the miserable world.</p><p>She'll miss Husk.. Vaggie, Charlie, Niffty, and Alastor. She'll even miss Apoll and Abby...</p><p>"DUSK!" </p><p><em>That... voice... </em>Dusk thought. </p><p>"Dusk, wake up! We'll both die if ya don't fly!" Warm four arms wrapped around her tiny body, "Dusk, please! Wake up! Wake up!" Warmness chased away the coldness, and her name replaced her thoughts of death. Dusk struggled to open her heavy eyes, as her hands clutched her savior's skin.</p><p><em>Fly...</em> Her little wings strained a bit after the first few flaps, and stopped, before Dusk flapped, and flapped again at an abnormal pace, slowing the fall. </p><p>"Hold on Dusk... I'm here..." The voice huddled the child's body close, before the two landed on top of a building with a hard thud, "I'm here..."</p><p>"T... Tori?" Dusk muttered before slipping back unconscious.</p><p>_____</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Creak</strong> </em>
</p><p>The big heavy door leading the rooftop opened, and the four entered the rooftop where they saw the figures fall, "Are you guys okay?" Charlie asked. One of the falling figures turnt his head, hugging an unconscious Dusk in his arms. His fresh bruises on his cheeks, and arms were out in the open, but it didn't conceal his familiar appearance...</p><p>Vaggie and Charlie gasped.</p><p><em>It... can't be...</em> Charlie thought, stepping forward, her eyes never leaving her old friend's gaze. Vaggie stood still in disbelief. She too walked closer, moving her bang off her missing eye to see if she was seeing correctly.</p><p>Angel's bruised cheeks brightened, and his eyes went down, not wanting Charlie or Vaggie to see his ruined state.. not exactly his ideal reunion...</p><p>"A... A..." Tears swelled in Charlie's eyes, "Ang.. Ang... ANGEL!" She cried, tackling the spider in a hug. Vaggie joined in, gently hugging him back, "You're really here..."</p><p>Angel took a deep breath, smiling a bit at the girls' joy towards seeing him again after twelve years of separation... he didn't expect they would miss that much.. it felt so nice. He may not consider the broads best friends but they were good demons nonetheless, and he was happy to see them, "Heh... been a while hadn't it?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ha! Angel is still alive! And he rescued Dusker! (how he escaped and his experience with saving his falling daughter will be revealed in HUTBM)</p><p>Happy reunion! </p><p>... almost. Tori and Cherri are still in danger. </p><p>I also need to continue planning a Mama Angel outfit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Waiting in the Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember in You Belong To Me when I said there's an AU to this story where Cherri helps Angel and a newborn Victoria escape and brings them to the hotel?</p><p>So a character's wardrobe is VERY important to me since good character design can speak volumes about a character and their development if they wear different clothes. Why am I mentioning this?</p><p>In both the Angel's Return AU and this story, Victoria wears a different outfit that reflects her freedom and newfound confidence (she'll wear this new outfit in this story later). Val wants Tori to wear similar clothing to him, so Tori's first dress has red, fur and hearts symbolizing her connection to Val, sheltered life, and desire to be a good daughter to him. So she’s clean, and looks prim and proper. She also wears a moth hair comb because she embraced her moth side.</p><p>Victoria's "freedom" clothes is a above knee height denim overalls dress with a short sleeved pink shirt underneath, and short pink high heel boots. Since she's more comfortable and open in her painting abilities, she wears a white painter's apron with paint smudges all over. She wears her hair in a high ponytail held by a pink bandana. A white spider clip is on the right side of her hair. </p><p>Here she's more messy, and doesn't wear red, instead pink and white, and a spider accessory to symbolize her loving connection with Angel and her appreciation towards her spider side.  </p><p>Her bang isn't covering her right injured eye anymore as she's no longer ashamed of hiding it. She saw her injured eye as a sign of disappointment on her father's part. But now she sees it as a sign of her bravery.</p><p>In Angel's Return, Victoria's eye isn't injured so her right eye is Angel's dark eye instead.</p><p>Here's my idea for Mama Angel outfit:</p><p>A shoulderless puff dress with the same color scheme and pattern as his tuxedo. Around his shoulders is an opened pastel pink shawl jacket. A pink bandana is around his hair like a headband. He still wears his signature boots and gloves.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Angie, where were you? How did you escape?!" Charlie exclaimed.</p><p>"Took a few tries 'fore I got it right." Angel answered, "I heard shots and fightin' go off, I disregarded everythin' and risked it all till I reached the roof.. and dove in after Dusk. Wasn't easy.. Val almost had the upper hand. Shit... I should've went after Tori and Cherri, they're still up there... and Dusky.."</p><p>"Poor thing..." Charlie sighed, picking up the injured child, "We have to bring her back to the hotel! It won't be long till her injuries end her."</p><p>"Ya can go. I have ta go save my girl buddy.. and daughter." Angel spoke, "Take care of Dusky, and I'll take good care of Val.."</p><p>"Be careful..."</p><p>Angel nodded.</p><p>_____</p><p>Tori panted heavily, as blood dripped from her mouth. Angel emerged from the elevator, and jumped off the roof to save Dusk, but Tori was still face to face with her maniac of a father who still held his gun towards her. Tori attempted to join Angel, but found herself subdued by possessed Cherri, "Now... back to where we began. We have a deal right Tori? Answer quickly..."</p><p>Victoria lifted herself on her knees, "Father, t-tell me... what is it you want of me?!"</p><p>"Considering I might do away of you, I guess you deserve to know." Val said, "I will admit, you were simply an experiment, a test for Angel Dust. While I didn't allow him to raise you, your purpose to keep him where he belongs stayed."</p><p>"So... I am a product of manipulation..." Tori whispered.</p><p>"Yes. Now... ready to face your fate my dear?" Val smiled, gun still locked on Victoria. The hybrid gulped, shutting her eyes.</p><p>She shuddered, "N-no....NO!" In a fit of desperation, Tori threw her hidden cigarette on the ground, pastel pink fog spread itself over the roof. <em>What did I do?!</em> She thought, before shrieking hearing a loud bang and a bullet flying pass her. She ran, but she didn't know where she was going. <em>Please.. I need to see!</em> She thought.</p><p>"Ohhh Tori~"</p><p><em>Shit..</em> She thought, red fumes began overriding her smoke. Once more, Val was in front of her, gun at the ready, almost without thinking, Tori kicked the gun out of the moth's hand, and it slid across the floor. Victoria wasted no time scrambling for it, but Val grabbed her wrist and threw her back. </p><p>Growling under her breath, Tori got back up, she threw another one of her lit cigarettes down again, before reaching for the gun again, grabbing hold of it. <em>Oh god... what do I do now?!</em> She thought, her hands shaking with the trigger, holding it before her. Once more, Val revealed himself in the midst of the smoke. Tori shook faster, not knowing what to do.</p><p>"Aww, want to handle my weapon, Tori?" Val mocked, "You want to try and kill your dear old daddy? Go ahead, your sister and your mother won't be coming back."</p><p>Tori gulped, "I... I hate to do this father..." She said, "But please... I want you to take a little nap..." <em>I have to... I... I can't...</em> despite the one way ticket to freedom, she refused to kill him... she didn't want to kill him. She'll just shoot him in a non fatal way. Enough to knock him out then leave. That's all she needs. </p><p>The hybrid closed her eyes....</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Bang</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><em>What the-</em> Tori looked down at the gun. She didn't shoot... the smoke cleared itself, and Val stood before the hybrid for a second before falling before her feet, blood pooling from his neck. She gasped horrified before looking up at the source.</p><p>Angel panted, holding a pistol of his own, "Ya okay Tori?" He approached the hybrid, checking for any injuries or bruises Val might've inflicted.</p><p>"Mother?! F-fa... fath-"</p><p>Angel shrugged, "Eh, he'll be fine. Don't worry 'bout it, kiddo."</p><p>".... I thought you were dead!"</p><p>Angel chuckled, "No fall can kill me, kiddo."</p><p>"Dusk, is she-"</p><p>"Back at the hotel." Angel answered.</p><p><em>Oh thank goodness...</em> As if a weight left her shoulders, and a great storm passed.</p><p>"Ugh.. what the fuck happened?!" Dizziness wove over Cherri, and a headache pounded against her skull. She rubbed her eye dazed and confused. She couldn't recall what happened except trying to protect Angel from Val, and then she was... gone. Her consciousness floating in darkness. It was like an endless dream...</p><p>Cherri was surprised by Angel's tackle hug, "CHERRI!"</p><p>"Cherri! Welcome back!" Tori smiled, joining in on the hug.</p><p>"Angie!" Cherri gazed at her friend, "Oh shit... those bruises aren't good... are you okay?" </p><p>"I've been worse." Angel answered.</p><p>"..and-" Cherri's eye trailed over to Val, "Ya killed the rat? About time! Good job bud!" She patted her sides and smiled seeing her bombs hadn't been confiscated, "Let's get outta this dump!"</p><p>_____</p><p>Charlie wrapped a piece of bandage around Dusk's arm, as Vaggie carefully removed the bullets, and disposed of them, "Here are the antibiotics, mother." said Apoll handing his mom the bottle.</p><p>"Thanks dear." </p><p>"It's a miracle she survived at all." Vaggie commented, feeling Dusk's pulse, it was beating albeit a slow pace, "Usually demons injured by Heaven weaponry don't survive."</p><p>"Dusk is a strong girl, I mean she brought an entire grizzly bear back to the hotel covered in scratches that one time." Husk replied, caressing Dusk gently. He almost freaked out seeing Dusk's shot and battered body being returned to the hotel. Thankfully, Dusk was brought to medical care just in time before it was too late.</p><p>"Hmph, she should know better than to run into danger." Abby huffed, "Especially leaving us worried."</p><p>"Abbadon." Vaggie growled, glaring her daughter down, striking fear into Abby's heart. Husk didn't had the heart to tell the kid off, he just pretended he didn't hear her.</p><p>The girl gulped, "I mean... she was kidnapped! And... it was lucky we saved her... I'm sorry, Husk..."</p><p>Apoll snickered, Abby huffed quietly, crossing her arms, choosing not to say a single thing.</p><p>"We have to go after Angel." Charlie suggested.</p><p>"Mother, no offense but why?" Apoll asked, "I mean look at the injuries that... man inflicted on Dusk."</p><p>Husk's cheeks were brightening, any chance he had at getting Angel back after all these years, he's willing to get, "I lost Angie once... I won't lose him again.."</p><p>Vaggie sighed, "I guess you're right... he may be an intolerable bastard but no one deserves to be suffer like that. I should probably g-"</p><p>"Guess who's back bitches?!" Angel exclaimed, opening the door in a showy way.</p><p>".. or not..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And we're closed to our conclusion.....</p><p>*world's smallest violin*</p><p>Case ya wondering, despite seeming like Val wants to shoot Victoria, he wouldn't do it. Rather he uses it for scaring Tori. So Val wouldn't try to kill Tori nor does he desire to kill Angel either since he needs to keep his meal tickets alive.</p><p>And there's the deal with Tori, she was a "baby trap"</p><p>I know it's sorta anti climax but.. I'm bad at epic climaxes.. also since I love messing with peeps, Val is still alive. Due to the ABUNDANCE of gunshot and yelling noises, and bombs, someone is bound to discover him shortly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Love Like You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"... Legs?"</p><p>"Husky.. Heh missed me kitty?" Angel teased. Slightly calm on the outside but terribly ecstatic on the inside.</p><p>"Want me to be honest?" Husk asked.</p><p>Angel wasted no time to hug the cat tightly, "Well I missed ya." He said, "A whole lot..." The spider tightened his grip on the cat's fur, desiring not to let go. He missed Husk deeply, he was all he could think of in captivity. Husk silently wrapped his paws around the spider. Despite holding a little resentment over being left to take care of their daughter, and said daughter being put in danger, Husk refused to stay mad at the idiot.</p><p>Victoria approached Dusk's bedside silently, removing the pig charm from her pocket. <em>I'm so sorry sunshine... I shouldn't had snapped...</em> She thought. <em>You're an amazing sister.. whether we're half or full..</em></p><p>The room fell silent...</p><p>____</p><p><em>Everything feels so fuzzy... and warm... </em>Dusk thought. <em>Like daddy's embrace... but I don't smell his scent... it smells like perfume... </em>The child's nose began to twitch, she felt her head being rested upon someone's soft lap, and hands caressing and comforting. At first, she imagined she was laying on the gentle lap of her sister but the smell didn't connect the softness with Victoria. <em>Tori? No.. doesn't smell like Tori... nor Charlie...</em> Dusk gently sniffed again, nostrils picking up an unfamiliar but sweet scent. <em>Mommy?</em></p><p>Dusk slowly began to stir, heavy eyes lifting themselves up revealing bright blurry spots in her vision. <em>Fuzzy... and bright... am I in double Hell or Heaven? </em>She blinked a couple times, moving her fuzzy irises, until her tired eyes fully opened themselves, and her vision cleared. Her head was laying on something soft, and warm hands were rubbing her back.</p><p>Dusk moved her eyes up, and saw Angel smiling at her, "Mornin' Dusky.."</p><p>"M.... mommy?" <em>The real one? </em></p><p>"Mama's here, Dusky." </p><p>"Are you real?" Dusk asked, lifting her heavy head up to get a better view of her mom.</p><p>"Who said I wasn't?"</p><p>Dusk took a deep whiff, tracking a sweet flowery scent from Angel in contrast to the cigarette smelling mirage. Dusk rose a paw of her own to feel Angel's fur, ".... Mom?"</p><p>Angel chuckled, "What I gotta do ta convince ya I'm the real deal, Dusky? No one else can be me." The spider handed over Dusk's pig charm.</p><p>Dusk smiled before throwing herself in Angel's embrace, "Mommy!" She winched, feeling a sharp pain in her arm.</p><p>"Careful, little one! You don't wanna strain your arm further." Charlie said.</p><p>Dusk finally looked down, a cast and sling was wrapped around her left leg, it was colored pink, and had everyone in the hotel, including Cherri and Tori's signatures upon it, special messages wishing her well. <em>Thank you...</em></p><p>"Sunshine! Oh, you're awake!" Tori exclaimed, hugging Dusk from behind.</p><p>"You... aren't mad at me?" Dusk asked.</p><p>"If anything, you should be the one mad at me.." Victoria replied, "I'm sorry."</p><p>"I already forgave you big sister!" Dusk exclaimed, "Even if we're half sisters..."</p><p>"No sunshine... we're sisters." </p><p>Dusk began to giggle madly before wrapping her little wings around Tori, all four of Angel's arms went around the sisters, before Husk's wings encased the three, and he somewhat reluctantly join in the hug with his love, and daughters. Whether Husk and Tori shared a drop of blood between each other or not, Husk accepted the spider moth as part of the family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One chapter to go!</p><p>.... Whhhhhyyyyyyyyyyy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Could've done about anything. But I think I've learned how to love like you (Ending)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the chapter where Tori and Angel wear their new outfits! Eeeeeee (description of Tori's freedom clothes and Mama Angel is the beginning note of the Waiting In the Wings chapter)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>One month later</strong>
</p><p>Victoria's hand brushed up, and down, left, and left again, she hummed as splatters of wet paint fell upon her apron, and on the sheet she lovingly painted on, she shrugged. <em>Oh well, I'll clean up later, I gotta finish this painting!</em> She thought, dipping her brush into a cup. She returned the paint to her canvas laying on the floor with her. <em>Heh.. Niffty will freak if she sees this mess.</em></p><p>After reuniting with Dusk, Tori was offered a home in the hotel along with brand new painting supplies and watercolors. Her room was filled to the brim with canvases of her paintings hanging on the wall, half of the room was her painting area, a messy long and wide white sheet spread on the ground, and Tori would spend hours and hours on end sitting onit, painting whatever comes to her mind without rushing to complete any work, or being put down. </p><p>"There, done!" She said, lifting up her new painting, and wiping sweat off her forehead. </p><p>"Tori, are you gonna stay cooped up in there all day? It's okay to come out and paint outside." Charlie suggested from outside.</p><p>Tori giggled, "I know, Charlie! But... painting in front of others is kinda... difficult for me to handle. All those eyes staring at what I'm painting.. what if I make an mistake?"</p><p>"There's the patio, the balcony, the driveway, after being cooped in a room for so long, perhaps fresh air can do you good." said Charlie.</p><p><em>I hadn't thought of that...</em> Tori thought. <em>I'm so used to painting in a room I forgot I could simply paint outside! </em>"T-thanks, Charlie."</p><p>"So what did you paint recently? Can I see?"</p><p>Tori nodded, "Of course." She flipped the canvas over. The painting was of a dove holding a peony in its mouth in front of a fiery background, "Like it?"</p><p>"It's... interesting." Charlie responded, not fully understanding the meanings behind Victoria's paintings. She could grasp what she was possibly going for. </p><p>_____</p><p><em>Ha! No broken leg held me back!</em> Dusk thought, dragging a dead boar into the hotel, "Mommy! Daddy! Look what I brought back!" She exclaimed.</p><p>"A boar?" Husk guessed.</p><p>"Yep! They're easier to catch than I thought!" Dusk released the boar, and hopped on the bar counter, "And I brought you these mommy!" Seemingly out of nowhere, the hybrid pulled out hibiscuses, "They're pink like you!"</p><p>"Aww, ya pickin' flowers for me? Surprised ya even got yer paws on these." Angel chuckled. Ever since he came back, Dusk was ecstatic to spend every waking moment with him. Including showing off her hunting techniques, her scrapbook, favorite animals to eat, and searching for gifts, whether rabbit ears, horns, or flowers, "Ya raised her good, kitty."</p><p>"Yeah, no thanks to you..." Husk replied, he was teasing but said it in his normal grumbling tone.</p><p>"Is that all ya wanna say ta yer lover, Husky?" Angel teased.</p><p>Dusk giggled behind her paws watching her parents play bicker. <em>I can't believe I get to see mommy and daddy's relationship up close!</em> She thought, "Hey, mommy, are you okay with... not workin' for that man anymore?"</p><p>"I wouldn't be here if I did." Angel replied, "Even if he comes back, I can tell ya he gotta another thing comin'."</p><p>"And I'll protect you mommy!" Dusk exclaimed, "I'll get stronger and I will protect you! I'll protect daddy, and Tori, and Charlie, and Vaggie, and Apolly, maybe Abby-"</p><p><em>Hardy har har...</em> Abby thought, overhearing the conversation from the steps.</p><p>"I want to show you more of the hibiscuses I've found! They come in so many different colors! Pllleeassse mommy?" Despite being a cat, Dusk had good puppy eyes. Angel gently squeezed his daughter's cheeks affectionately.</p><p>"Heh, ya win kitten. But if I'm gonna go, Husky gotta come with as well." </p><p>"Yes!" Dusk squealed. <em>Oh I can't forget Tori. We should invite her, and it'll be a family outing!</em> Without warning, she rushed off, and zoomed to Tori's bedroom.</p><p>Victoria was just finishing cleaning her paint mess when Dusk playfully tackled her, knocking cups of old used paint over on the carpet, "Whoa there sunshine..." The spider moth giggled, "What's all the excitement?"</p><p>"We're going to see flowers! Wanna come Tori? We'll have fun!" </p><p>Victoria giggled, picking herself up, and lifting Dusk up, lovingly holding her, "Dusk, I think it's best if we have a little lecture about... others' property. You knocked my paint on the carpet."</p><p>"Oops. I was caught in the moment, ya know?"</p><p>Victoria patted her sister on the ears, "The best thing to do is to apologize."</p><p>Dusk nodded, "Okay! I'm sorry, big sis!"</p><p>"And knock before you burst in, okay sunny?" Victoria added.</p><p>"Okay big sis!"</p><p>Out of all the moments Tori spent with the family that month, going to see Dusk's favorite hibiscus field was her favorite. Victoria was drawing the flowers, and watched in amusement seeing Angel trying to make Husk wear a flower crown he created and Dusk running around the field, and picking bundles of hibiscuses. At the end of the day, under the protective wrap of Husk's wings, Victoria felt immense happiness and contentment feeling her and sister being hugged from behind by their freed mother. </p><p>Despite everything, she and Dusk went through, the end results proved it was worth the trouble, and Victoria refuse to have it any other way.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>The End</strong> </em> </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm never writing again.... Jk, I'll continue!</p><p>So up next is He Used To Be Mine, after that story is over, I'll work on the Angel's Return AU. The ending for HUTBM will be the same except from Angel's POV. Here, the ending is from the sisters' POV and their self reflection.</p><p>I'll released He Used To Be Mine on Friday since... it's a Friday.</p><p>Case ya wondering where Nuggs has been, he was living in the studio for a few years (Tori met him) but had to leave when things escalated. He went back to the hotel, but mostly wandered around the building until Angel came back.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>